A última palavra
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "la ultima palabra", de Petit Nash. Ela tinha ficado feliz com a proposta. Ficara ainda mais feliz com o anel. Emily contava os dias e minutos para seu casamento... Mas, simplesmente, não queria se casar!
1. Cap 1 - As sensações

59. La última palabra » reviews

Había sido feliz con la propuesta. Había sido feliz con el anillo. Emily habìa contado los días y minutos para su boda... Pero siemplemente ya no quería hacerlo!

Criminal Minds - Rated: T - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 24 - Words: 31,556 - Reviews: 91 - Updated: 4-22-11 - Published: 11-19-10 - A. Hotchner/Hotch & E. Prentiss - Complete

**A última palavra**

**Cap. 1 As sensações **

Era realmente tarde e fazia muito frio, anunciando que o outrono estava chegando ao fim. Os vidro estavam encharcados pela chuva da tarde e distorciam o escuro mundo lá de fora, de modo que a sensação que imperava era a de estarem isolados de todo o mundo, de estar fora de contato com a realidade que existia depois das portas, de não existir tempo e espaço conhecidos. Quem sabe por causa desta sensação de isolamento e irrealidade, foi que ela tomou esta decisão.

Fazia tempo que havia acabado com a papelada do ultimo caso, mas tudo parecia indicar que ainda não era hora de ir para casa, assim ficou por quase uma hora pensando em muitas coisas. Depois de muito refletir, resignou-se em enfrentar a situação, porque a realidade era mais forte que ela e não podia continuar adiando as coisas por mais tempo. Levantou-se e caminhou, sem parar para pensar um pouco mais abriu a porta da sala dele.

Ele ficou surpreso com aquilo, era pouco mais de dez da noite e não era normal ter mais alguém ali além dele, principalmente ela. Ainda assinando o ultimo documento, olhou de relance e, percebendo que era ela, sorriu levemente e perguntou-lhe:

- Ainda aqui? Tão tarde?

- Não. – respondeu, de certo modo brincando.

Ele ficou desconcertado por um momento e logo deixou escapar um riso, dando-se conta de quão boba e dispensável era sua pergunta. Levantou o olhar para lhe dar um sorriso e se surpreender. Ela não parecia disposta a brincar, ao contrario, algo parecia ter acontecido. Algo ruim. Logicamente, perguntar por seu estado de animo também era dispensável, mas estava claro que algo não estava bem.

- Emily? – Sussurrou, sem saber o que dizer.

- Você tem um segundo? Preciso falar com você, e é realmente importante.

- Sabe que sim, que sempre tenho tempo para você. – Ele respondeu gentil, quase carinhoso.

Ela sentou-se em frente dele. Separados unicamente pela mesa ficaram uns segundos se olhando em silencio, esperando, concentrando-se, perguntando-se mentalmente mil coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Ela sabia o que queria dizer, mas na realidade não sabia como fazê-lo, nem se havia algum jeito de acalmar o caos que tinha dentro de si. Porque ela sabia que as coisas poderiam não correr bem e por isto mesmo sua língua se sentia incapaz de se mover e confessar a verdade.

Por outro lado, o dia inteiro parecia ter enviado sinais que a incentivaram a considerar, a esperar um pouco mais, a não ter pressa. Tudo parecia indicar que era inevitável que acontecesse deste doloroso e a deixava confusa, claro, mas a vida era assim.

Ele permanecia com os olhos fixos nela, silencioso, esperando. Temendo por dentro que mudanças acontecessem e tudo se tornasse caótico. Temia que algo terrível tivesse acontecido, podia sentir isto. Esperou por segundos e minutos em silencio, o tempo que ela precisava antes de falar. O relógio avançava e cada vez era mais tarde, mais escuro e mais frio, mas podia esperar o tempo que fosse necessário, ela valia cada segundo.

E finalmente, quando ela se aventurou, talvez pelo modo como ela o olhou, ou pelo tom de sua voz, que exalava medo, confusão, incerteza, dor e outros mil sentimentos, ele sentiu que seu mundo se movia bruscamente e algo iria se quebrar.

- Não posso me casar, Aaron.

Continua.

**N.A.** Que acharam? Parece um bom começo? Espero que gostem. Saudações.

**N.T:** Este é primeiro capitulo, esta fic tem 24 e já está terminada. Irei postando os capitulo tão logo termine de traduzi-los.


	2. Cap 2 - Treze dias para o Casamento

**2- Treze dias para o casamento**

Nunca foi como as outras garotas, e mais tarde, quando cresceu, não foi como as outras mulheres. O dia de seu casamento se aproximava e seria o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Pelo menos era o que deveria pensar: que o dia de seu casamento seria insuperavelmente feliz, mas sua opinião a respeito disto era diferente. Não se sentia nervosa e nem pensava que este dia mudaria toda a sua vida, este foi o primeiro grande sinal de alerta. E mesmo com este sinal, dois meses se passaram e Emily não havia cancelado seu casamento.

Acordou cansada naquela manhã, dormira pouco, chegara em sua casa muito tarde. Tinha jantado com Hotch e ele não conseguira tranqüilizá-la. Enquanto se preparava para ir trabalhar recapitulava a noite anterior e se surpreendeu. Tinha pedido ajuda ao seu chefe sobre o casamento, isto era totalmente inadequado, pouco profissional e extremamente intimo. Eram amigos, mas isto tinha sido demais. Envolvera-o até o pescoço em sua vida pessoal, sem considerar se era ou não uma boa ideia. Tudo o que queria era fugir covardemente e o estava usando como escudo.

Saiu de casa rumo a UAC, com a intenção de consertar seu erro, pedir desculpas e esperar que seu chefe esquecesse o que acontecera. Tinha sido vitima de seu próprio pânico e fraqueza. Não queria se casar, isto era um fato, mas deveria evitar envolver Hotch nisto. Não era necessário.

- Ei, Emily! – JJ chamou assim que cruzou a porta. – Espero que tenha energia suficiente hoje, porque Garcia reservou o dia para vermos seu vestido.

- Comprá-lo hoje? – Assustou-se.

- Não exatamente, queremos ter uma idéia do que quer e tiramos umas horas para que você escolha. – A loira disse sorrindo.

- Claro, se não houver nenhum caso hoje, iremos. – respondeu.

Algo errado, Emily? – sua amiga perguntou intrigada.

- Não, nada. Está tudo em ordem. – Sorriu. –Hotch já chegou?

- Sim, está na sua sala. Chegou faz uns vinte minutos. Não se preocupe, já pedimos permissão para ele.

Sem prestar muita atenção, Emily deixou sua amiga e se dirigiu a sala de Hotch. Entrou sem bater e o encontrou ao telefone. Sentou-se diante dele sem esperar convite e aguardou em silencio o final da ligação. Estava mais calma do que na noite anterior, mas ainda não achava sentido nas coisas.

Hotch a olhou assim que entrou em sua sala, estava esperando-a, sabia que iria aparecer logo que começasse o dia e também sabia o que iria lhe dizer. Conhecia o suficiente de Emily Prentiss para saber o rumo que a conversa tomaria, ela queria que ele esquecesse tudo, achava isto normal. Era de se esperar que ela quisesse reparar as coisas e pensasse que era errado colocar seu chefe no meio de sua vida pessoal. Só que ele não estava agindo como seu chefe, e sim como seu amigo.

- Que posso fazer por você, Prentiss? – Ele disse ao desligar o telefone.

- Gostaria de falar sobre ontem à noite. – Respondeu, um tanto nervosa. – Foi errado, um ato impulsivo. Quero que esqueça o que eu disse.

- Prentiss. – Interrompeu. – Sei que parece que foi uma besteira, talvez até tenha sido, mas você precisava confiar em alguém e agradeço que tenha sido em mim, de verdade. Fique tranqüila, sei que deseja que esqueça o que me disse, como se sentia e se realmente quiser, prometo que tentarei. Mas, se precisa de um amigo, estou disposta a ajudá-la.

- Porque? - Não pôde evitar a pergunta.

- Porque... - Houve um segundo de hesitação, que nem o próprio Hotch soube explicar. – Porque sou seu amigo, Emily.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso conciliador, não se arrependia do que disse, mas também queria voltar atrás. Não sabia como agir, mas queria mudar de idéia e não perder o único apoio que tinha. Neste momento JJ entrou.

- Temos um caso, nos reunimos em dez minutos. – Informou sem prestar atenção no que acontecia, saindo em seguida com passo firme.

- Você lhe disse algo? – Perguntou Hotch assim que JJ saiu.

- Sobre o que? – Emily se assustou.

- Sobre mudar de planos.

- Na verdade, não disse nada a ninguém, e ainda não sei como fazer isto. – Disse e saiu da sala para reunir-se com o restante do time.

- Isto será mais difícil do que pensei. – Sussurrou Hotch vendo-a se afastar.

Foram chamados em Phoenix. Um caso com seis mortes, mulheres entre vinte e cinco e trinta anos, todas da classe social baixa, com antecedentes de abuso, encontradas em becos depois de ficarem um dia desaparecidas. Era um caso nada agradável e sua participação era necessária.

Voaram como sempre, analisando o caso e centrando sua atenção no que tinham. Não tardaram a chegar. Fazia calor, o verão estava começando e o calor era sufocante, o que tornava mais difícil trabalhar num caso como aquele.

Nos momentos livres, Garcia e JJ falavam com Emily principalmente sobre o casamento, o que começava a incomodá-la. A tensão aumentava a sensação do calor do meio dia. Encontraram uma sétima vitima neste mesmo dia e Emily foi falar com sua família.

Sentou-se na sala para conversar com a família da garota chamada Elizabeth, uma jovem de apenas 28 anos. Ficou sabendo que a jovem acabara de se casar, era uma boa pessoa e aparentemente benquista na comunidade. Os pais choravam.

- Sinto ter que perguntar isto. – E realmente sentia. – Mas preciso saber se tem alguma pessoa que queria o mal de Elizabeth.

- Não. – Soluçou a mãe. – Era uma boa garota e todos gostavam dela.

- Era muito sociável e alegre. – O pai completou. – Sempre tentando fazer algo para ajudar os outros.

Algum antecedente de violência? Podem me dizer se tem?

- Teve um namorado, uns anos atrás, um sujeito amável, mas com problemas. Uma história muito triste. Tiveram uma briga horrível no final. Ele era esquizofrênico, a machucou e ela o denunciou, só que ele era doente. Ela o perdoou, ele está internado.

- Alguém novo em sua vida que tivesse comentado?

- Tinha acabado de começar num novo emprego, conheceu muitas pessoas, mas não falou de ninguém em particular. Tudo estava indo bem, a não ser... Bem, tudo estava bem.

- "A não ser" o quê? – Emily se inquietou.

- Elizabeth sentia que seu casamento... Estava insegura. – Disse a mãe. – Não acreditamos que realmente quisesse se casar.

- Ela comentou com alguém sobre isto? – perguntou sem saber se esta informação era relevante ou não.

- Não sei, agente Prentiss. Acho que com suas amigas.

- Vou precisar do nome das amigas mais intimas dela, se possível.

- Acho que isto é importante, agente? – O pai perguntou.

- É preciso que cubramos todas as possibilidades neste caso. Prometo que os informaremos assim que tivermos alguma coisa.

Anotou os nomes das amigas e se despediu da família com um gosto amargo na boca, a mulher a acompanhou até a porta chorando.

- Pode imaginar, Agente Prentiss? – Perguntou a mãe quando Emily estava prestes a sair. – Passar seus últimos dias de vida sem ter certeza de que está casada como homem certo?

Emily deu-lhe um sorriso triste, sem dizer nada.

Sim, imaginava como era. Tinha só treze dias antes de cometer o mesmo erro.

**Continua...**


	3. Cap 3 - Doze dias para o casamento

**3- Doze dias para o casamento**

Emily chegou ao hotel pouco depois da uma da manhã. Estava exausta, estressada, suada como nunca e o caso não ajudava em nada a melhorar seu animo. Atirou-se sobre a cama desejando desfazer-se de todas as suas preocupações e poder dormir pelo menos algumas horas. Estava a ponto de dormir quando o telefone tocou. Era Mick.

Por um segundo pensou em não atender. Queria afundar a cabeça entre as almofadas e ignorar o telefone pelo resto da noite. Hesitou, mordeu seu lábio, hesitou um pouco mais, olhou ao redor, mas finalmente atendeu.

- Olá, minha linda.

- Olá. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso nervoso.

- Como você está? E o caso que trabalha?

- Bastante deprimente. – Confessou.

- Um caso ruim, querida?

- Nenhum caso é bom, mas o de hoje...

- Entendo. – Ele interrompeu. – Meu caso também não é dos melhores, tensão demais. Cooper estressa todo mundo. Quer que te conte o que houve?

- Mick, adoro falar com você, mas já passa de uma da manhã e não estou no melhor momento para conversar sobre assassinos em série. – Queixou-se ela. – Preciso dormir.

- Tudo bem. Te ligo amanhã se der, ainda não sei quando volto. Vamos ver como saem as coisas.

- Concordo. – Bocejou. – Tchau.

- Tchau, amor.

Emily desligou o telefone e o jogou longe. Estava inquieta. Falar com Mick havia mexido com seus nervos. Não é que não quisesse falar com ele, claro que queria! Se dava muito bem com ele, que a fazia rir as vezes. Mas ainda assim, não achava que o amasse o suficiente para casar. Parecia uma loucura. Uma parte dela queria estar com Mick e outra não. Era difícil conciliar estar partes.

Ficou por cerca de uma hora sobre a cama sem fechar os olhos, até que olhou para relógio e decidiu que tinha que esquecer seus pensamentos e tentar dormir. Acordou quando mal tinha começado a dormir e xingou sua bagunça interna, o caso e o calor infernal da cidade.

Hotch, nesta manhã, levantou-se quase tão cansado quanto estava na noite anterior. Dormira pouco, trabalhou muito e estava distraído sem saber por quê. Encontrava-se na recepção do hotel esperando a equipe quando viu Emily descer com expressão cansada, o que lhe deu a certeza de que ela também não tivera uma noite agradável. Apenas se aproximou e lhe deu uma xícara de café, que ela aceitou com um sorriso.

- Como foi sua noite? – Perguntou cortês.

- Estou exausta, parece que não dormi nada. – Ela confessou.

- É uma pena que ainda tenhamos que trabalhar no caso, você precisa descansar.

- Bem, parece que você também. Não está com uma cara boa esta manhã. Sem ofender.

- Não se preocupe. Este caso me deixa inquieto, não dormi muito.

- Se soubesse que estava acordado como eu, teria ido te ver. Pelo menos teríamos ficado acordados juntos. – Ela disse com um sorriso, que por um segundo provocou emoções inesperadas em Hotch.

Hotch se sentiu um pouco bobo por não saber como responder, olhou-a com um sorriso tênue e nervoso no rosto. Por sorte nesta hora chegou a equipe e o momento se dissipou. Voltaram ao caso e a sua rotina de trabalho. Intensificaram as buscas, os interrogatórios e, por tudo isto, a tensão.

Emily pensava no seu ultimo interrogatório quando compreendeu algo que passara despercebido, um detalhe que havia decidido não considerar porque parecia não fazer parte da investigação. Revisou novamente as anotações, comparou detalhes que passaram por alto e chamou Garcia para que checasse um pouco mais a vida pessoal das vitimas. Quando estava segura de sua conclusão foi procurar Hotch.

- Já sei o que têm em comum. – Disse surpreendendo-o. – Todas as vitimas passaram por abuso previamente, isto já sabíamos, mas todas estavam passando por separações complicadas. A primeira vitima estava pedindo divorcio, ainda não oficial; a segunda tinha perdido a custódia dos filhos, a terceira estava passando por uma depressão, encontramos antidepressivos em sua casa, mas ninguém achou que eram importantes no homicídio, o mesmo com a quinta e a sexta, a quarta estava tendo problemas numa relação complicada, Garcia achou algo publicado em seu perfil na internet, e a ultima... Ontem falei com seus pais, tinha acabado de casar só que achava que tinha cometido um erro.

- Emily, isto não é comum. Tem certeza...?

- Isto não tem nada a ver comigo, Hotch. – Ela falou impaciente e sem deixá-lo terminar. – O vinculo comum é a infelicidade, todas tinham instabilidade emocional, todas tinham dúvidas. Acho que estão consultando uma espécie de anjo da morte, creio que tem um contato em comum que conhecia suas situações e, provavelmente, acredita estar fazendo um favor matando-as.

- Tem certeza?

- Sei que não se encaixa no perfil que iniciamos, mas acho que faz todo sentido. – Disse olhando-o nos olhos. – Estou segura disto, e talvez até seja pelo que estou vivendo, mas tenho certeza, Hotch.

- Ligue para Garcia e peça que verifique seus contatos, conhecidos, médicos, amigos na internet, tudo que puder para ver se há um em comum.

- Certo!

- E Emily... – Disse antes que ela se afastasse. – Lamento que entenda como se sentem estas mulheres, de verdade.

- Eu sei. – Disse discando para Garcia. – Também sinto.

E Emily tinha razão. As vitimas tinham um contato comum que parecia próximo e que tinha entrado em suas vidas para saber o suficiente para achar que lhes fazia um favor acabando com suas vidas. E puderam prende-lo antes do final do dia. Concluíram o caso e na manhã seguinte voltariam para casa.

Ao chegar ao hotel, antes da equipe desaparecer cada um seu quarto, Hotch se aproximou de Emily com a firme de decisão de lhe falar. Ela estava cansada e na verdade não queria ter que discutir sua reação a este caso, mas se conhecia um pouco Hotch sabia que não tinha outra opção.

- Emily, tem um segundo? – Disse quando o resto do time sumia de vista.

- Se é sobre o caso: sei que devo ser coerente, que preciso ser objetiva, mas o que senti com tudo isto fez com que me excedesse.

- Emily, não quero que se justifique. O que sentiu serviu para ajudar a resolver o caso, não é algo que geralmente aprovaria, mas foi útil. Não quero discutir isto com você, só quero saber se está bem.

- Sim, estou bem. Só que desta vez foi um pouco demais. E ontem à noite falei com Mick, mas fui incapaz de dizer-lhe qualquer coisa. Não sei Hotch, estou cansada.

- Posso fazer algo por você?

- Não. – Respondeu, com certo pesar. – Agora não, agradeço Aaron. Talvez esteja me afogando num copo de água e o melhor é deixar de besteira e prosseguir com o casamento.

- Como você preferir. – Ele disse também com certo pesar.

Separaram-se sem dizer mais nada. Emily caiu rendida em sua cama, evitando novamente todas as emoções que a atormentavam. Enquanto isto Hotch regressou a seu quarto e não pode evitar ficar pensando no que Emily lhe disse, algo estranho se passava dentro dele quando ela pensou em seguir com o casamento.

Tinha doze dias para entender o que se passava, mas relutantemente começa a aceitar que estava sentindo ciúmes.

Continua...


	4. Cap 4 - Onze dias para o casamento

**4- Onze dias para o casamento**

Regressaram a Washington na madrugada do dia seguinte, com muito cansaço acumulado em seus corpos. Aterrisaram antes mesmo do amanhecer e Emily desapareceu antes de que qualquer um pudesse dizer adeus. Hotch não estava de bom humor e vê-la desaparecer antes de poder falar-lhe não ajudou em nada a melhorá-lo.

Quando todo o time se separou para dormir pelo menos umas quatro horas, Hotch teve que meditar sobre o que tinha mudado, porque era evidente que algo mudara e tinha que tinha que resolver isto antes que alguém mais se desse conta. Foi para casa e como Jack não estava teve mais tempo para refletir.

Amanheceu antes que pudesse ter dormido realmente.

Emily se preparou para começar o dia com mil preocupações, faltavam onze dias para seu casamento e ainda havia muita coisa para preparar. Chamou JJ e combinou de tirarem uma parte do dia para procurar seu vestido.

Enquanto se vestia, arrumava suas coisas e bebia uma xícara de café, repetia incansavelmente que tinha que ser realista, que tinha de enfrentar as coisas, que precisava parar bobagens e casar como havia se comprometido. Não podia ficar tendo ataques de pânico achando que não devia se casar, que não amava Mick. Não podia mais agir assim, esta mulher neurótica não podia ser ela: Emily.

Foi para a UAC decidida a mudar sua atitude, tratar de voltar ao seu normal. Conversou bastante com Morgan, riu de mais uma atitude sem noção de Reid, começou a fazer planos com JJ e Garcia, mas acima de tudo evitou ficar a sós com Hotch. Precisava desesperadamente que seu chefe não tivesse tempo de perguntar-lhe como estava, ou seria difícil manter a decisão de seguir em frente e mudar de atitude.

Emily saiu com JJ e Garcia por volta das duas da tarde, sorria e se mostrava alegre em todos os momentos, quase se convencendo que realmente estava alegre com tudo isto. Fizeram compras por muito tempo, caminharam olhando vitrines, comparando preços e provando vestidos.

Ela sentia que as coisas voltavam a ficar em ordem, que talvez depois de tudo, havia tomado a decisão correta para sua vida. E suas amigas pareciam compartilhar desta opinião porque se mostravam felizes por seu casamento e seu noivo. Queriam fazer parte de todos os preparativos.

Começava a escurecer quando se sentaram num café para conversarem sobre suas compras. Tinham escolhido o vestido numa loja muito elegante e estavam muito satisfeitas com a escolha. Compraram mais algumas coisas, com as quais também estavam satisfeitas. Tudo caminhava como deveria.

- Você está bem, Emily?

- Sim, passamos uma tarde excelente. – Respondeu com um sorriso.

- Não posso acreditar que você vai casar, Emily! – Garcia comentou. – E em tão pouco tempo! Acho que estou sendo emotiva...

- Não vai chorar porque Emily vai casar, né, Garcia? – Brincou JJ.

- Devo chorar, Emily?

Se você quiser... Mas prefiro que não. – Disse ironicamente.

- Mas é tão emocionante! – Queixou-se Garcia. –Você vai casar, será feliz para sempre com o homem que é o amor de sua vida. Esta é a verdadeira emoção, minhas queridas amigas! É motivo mais que suficiente para ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo!

- Emily é que se transformará na pessoa mais feliz do mundo, Penélope. – Disse JJ com um sorriso curioso. - Não é verdade, Emily?

Emily não respondeu, sua mente divagou por uns segundos sobre isto. Era verdade que iria se tornar a pessoa mais feliz do mundo? Não pôde responder a isto e as inseguranças do dia anterior voltaram.

- Emily? – Repetiu JJ.

- Sinto muito. –Disse tentando voltar a sorrir. – Me distrai lembrando de algo, acho que esqueci meu celular na UAC e é melhor que volte para pegá-lo.

- Não pode pegá-lo amanhã?

- Não, se houver algum caso não poderão me avisar. – Disse e diante do olhar desconfiado das amigas se viu forçada a emendar: - Além disto, se Mick voltar não conseguirá falar comigo.

- Ah, o amor! – Suspirou Garcia. – Se é por isto tudo bem. Quer companhia?

- Não. - Emily respondeu rápido. – Já abusei demais de vocês por hoje, vejo-as amanhã!

Ela não tinha esquecido nada e, inicialmente, não tinha intenção de voltar a AUC, mas também não queria ir para casa, precisava pensar. Assim, no final, decidiu voltar ao trabalho, onde provavelmente já não teria mais ninguém e poderia ficar por um tempo pensando em tudo com calma.

Não estava bem, algo havia quebrado sua frágil estabilidade. Era verdade que iria se tornar a pessoa mais feliz do mundo? Realmente, ao se casar com Mick acordaria no outro dia sentindo-se muito feliz e que nada lhe faltava? Era esta a alternativa que tinha? Era isto que a movia? Queria, realmente, fazer isto?

Não.

Não queria. Não era para ela, não era seu final feliz, nem nada do gênero.

Quando chegou a Quântico realmente não havia mais ninguém ali, apenas tinha luz na sala de Hotch. Não queria subir e não sabia o que lhe dizer. Uma parte dela se sentia incapaz de olhá-lo, mas por outro lado desejava fortemente que ele a visse e fosse ver o que estava havendo, que de algum modo adivinhasse que não estava bem.

E, como se por telepatia, depois de uns minutos Hotch foi ao seu encontro. Antes de dizer qualquer palavra, Emily lhe deu um sorriso triste que ele correspondeu por outro igual, pegando suavemente sua mão.

- Que houve?

- Escolhemos o vestido, JJ e Garcia me ajudaram. Foi uma boa escolha.

- Então...?

- Compramos outras coisas, também. Foi uma boa tarde, passamos um bom tempo resolvendo detalhes do casamento.

- Isto é muito bom.

- Mas ainda falta muito para fazer. – Comentou Emily como se isto fosse realmente o importante. – Tem muito para ser organizado e pouco tempo.

- Tudo terá solução.

- Acha?

- Sim, acho que tudo tem solução.

- Acredita que devo me casar?

- Emily, não me cabe responder, lembra?

- Acredita que devo? – Insistiu. –Não quero que decida, não quero que escolha por mim, quero apenas saber o que pensa. Devo me casar com Mick?

- Minha opinião é subjetiva, Emily.

Ela quis perguntar porque justo com isto ele não podia ser objetivo. Perguntar porque sempre vinha em seu socorro, mas não dava respostas concretas. Queria saber a verdade e dizer a verdade. Mas não podia fazê-lo.

- Emily! – Escutou o chamado de Mick entrando na UAC.

A surpresa foi instantânea e Hotch soltou sua mão. Ela ficou um minuto pasma e logo foi ao encontro de seu noivo, que de imediato a abraçou e beijo com força. Hotch somente esperava.

- Que faz aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Acabo de chegar e pensei que você poderia estar por aqui. – Disse sorrindo. – Menos mal que teu chefe estava te entretendo ou não ia te encontrar. Obrigado, Hotchner. – Hotch nada disse.

- Que surpresa! – Emily conseguiu articular.

- Vamos? – Mick perguntou e sem esperar resposta comentou. – Estou exausto e voltar com você será perfeito, faz uns dias que não nos vemos. Além disto não tenho vontade nenhuma de dirigir.

Emily girou os olhos, irritada por este ultimo comentário, mas logo voltou a sorrir com calma. Soltou-se de seu abraço e foi pegar suas coisas. Olhou Hotch pelo canto do olho e murmurou um leve adeus como única despedida.

- Emily! – Hotch disse antes que saísse pela porta. Sabia que não devia dizer, mas não conseguiu se deter. – Acho que não.

O rosto de Emily empalideceu por um momento antes de se voltar e sair. Hotch permaneceu um minuto no mesmo lugar.

Não foi objetivo e isto ele já sabia. E também sabia porque nunca esteve convencido deste casamento, nunca olhou com bons olhos para Mick Rawson, e nada lhe parecia coerente. Emily não podia se casar com ele. Hotch descobriu que o ciúme o corroia, que odiava aquele casamento porque lhe lembrava cada dia que jamais tinha juntado coragem suficiente para sair com Emily. Porque lhe lembrava a cada dia e cada segundo que estava apaixonado por ela e que era muito tarde para descobrir isto.

Ainda faltavam onze dias para o casamento, talvez não fosse tarde demais.


	5. Cap 5 - Dez dias para o casamento

**5- Dez dias para o casamento**

Emily acordou ao lado de Mick como em muitas manhãs de sua vida e se sentiu inquieta. Era cedo demais para ir para o trabalho, mas não conseguia dormir Rolou na cama agitada. Havia dormido com seu noivo e fora uma noite boa, jantaram juntos e tiveram momentos românticos. Mesmo assim, tudo em que podia pensar era nas palavras de Hotch na noite anterior.

Levantou-se e andou pelo quarto por uns minutos, pensando na situação. Tomou um banho, se vestiu e saiu antes que Mick acordasse. Ainda era cedo, cedo demais. Comprou café no caminho para o trabalho, tomou um gole enquanto dirigia, mas não tomou o rumo de Quântico como planejara originalmente. Deu voltas por diversas ruas sem um destino definido.

Tinha vontade de sair da cidade, de distanciar-se de tudo, de perder-se por um tempo. Queria não pensar em nada, desaparecer antes que o sol estivesse alto, de não pensar em nada e sentir livre por alguns momentos. Tinha vontade de não sentir o que sentia, de mudar as coisas. Mas não podia.

Noutro lugar da cidade, Hotch também estava inquieto. Dormira pouco. Descobrir o que realmente sentia por Emily o estava deixando louco, ainda mais depois de saber que estava insegura com o casamento. A cabeça dava voltas, estava tonto e confuso. Isto não podia estar acontecendo.

Depois da morte de Haley, Hotch tinha decidido dedicar todo seu tempo livre para Jack, ser um bom pai. Claro que conhecera outras mulheres neste tempo, nos casos, em diferentes cidades, umas bem atraentes, algumas que lhe fizeram propostas, tentaram seduzi-lo. E a todas elas, tinha rejeitado, apenas as olhara. E, do nada, Emily, a quem conhecia de tempos e com quem trabalhava, fazia com que perdesse o controle. E ele não sabia o que fazer com estes sentimentos.

Hotch tinha um filho e uma vida para reconstruir, para que pudesse tornar o menino feliz. Não tinha tempo para se apaixonar bobamente, de distrair-se com este tipo de coisa. O som do despertador o trouxe de volta a realidade, era hora de levantar, levar Jack a escola e ir trabalhar. Não podia voltar a se distrair. Não podia pensar em Emily.

Logo depois de deixar Jack na escola, enquanto ia para a UAC, recebeu uma ligação de Emily. Parou o carro, disposto a dedicar toda a sua atenção ao assunto.

- Hotchner.

- Hotch, sou eu, Emily. – Sua voz estava débil.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim, claro. – Ela falou quase sussurrando. – Preciso de um favor. Tenho um monte de coisas para fazer e queria tirar o dia de folga. Pode ser?

- Não temos nenhum caso no momento, claro que é possível, Emily. Se der algum problema, falarei com Strauss. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim… Não. – Ela falou rápido. – Coisas do casamento, muitos detalhes para resolver e Mick quer resolver juntos. Então, tudo bem faltar hoje?

- Sim. – Ele disse em voz baixa. – Nos vemos depois, Emily.

Desligou o fone, amaldiçoando-se por dentro, tinha de deixar de pensar nela. Não podia se dar este tempo, ainda mais que ela estava a ponto de se casar com outro homem. Voltou a ligar o carro e seguiu seu caminho disposto a concentrar-se na sua vida e nas suas coisas.

Emily desligou o telefone e suspirou profundamente. Olhou ao redor e sentiu-se muito só, não custava nada dizer a verdade a Hotch, não custava nada. Mas ainda não estava pronta, precisava agarrar-se um pouco a sua mentira antes de desmoronar toda a certeza que havia criado para sua vida.

Olhou ao redor, era um lugar muito solitário. Nem sequer podia ter certeza de onde estava, mas o destino parecia tê-la levado para muito longe de casa e do trabalho. Como se inconscientemente tudo fazia com que se afastasse do conhecido para pensar no que tinha que fazer. Estava assustada, só tinha dez dias e o casamento estava praticamente pronto.

Ligou para Mick, ele devia estar se perguntando onde estava. Suspirou. Tinha duas opções: ou mentia para encobrir suas dúvidas e seguia com a vida que levava, ou contava a verdade e terminava com a farsa de uma vez por todas. Do outro lado da linha Mick atendeu ao telefone.

- Mick? Sou eu.

- Ola, linda. Estava preocupado com você e já ia te ligar. – Disse ele com voz doce. – Onde está?

- Eu…

- Está tudo bem, amor? – Perguntou diante do silencio dela.

E, ainda que não fosse o que planejara e que estivesse disposta a mudar as coisas, por causa de seu tom de voz resolveu mentir.

- Estou no trabalho. – Tentou parecer o mais natural possível. – Sinto muito, mas surgiu um caso e precisei sair antes que acordasse, mas nos vemos depois. Prometo. Tchau.

Emile desligou antes que ele respondesse, deixando o celular no banco traseiro do carro e respirou tranquila, Conhecia Mick, não iria ligar. Poderia estar confuso e preocupado, mas não iria lhe ligar tão cedo. A menos que algo urgente aparecesse, algum imprevisto com o casamento e que ele não pudesse resolver sozinho e Emily precisasse ir ao seu socorro.

Suspirou. Olhou a distancia e sentiu-se ainda mais sozinho. Que tipo de pessoa não podia contar a verdade a seu próprio noivo? Que fugia das pessoas que lhe importam? Pensou em Hotch. Que tipo de pessoa não era capaz de contar a verdade a um amigo preocupado? Ou ainda pior: fugia deste amigo, da única pessoa que parecia disposta a salvá-la de seu próprio medo?

Na UAC a ausência de Emily não passou desapercebida. Entre JJ e Garcia, principalmente, começava a reinar uma inquietação. Haviam feito praticamente todos os planos para o casamento com Emily, tudo estava em ordem, não tinha nada pendente. Algo estava acontecendo e sua amiga não era capaz de lhes contar.

E Hotch. O que se passava com Hotch? Estava muito evidente que algo o mantinha inquieto, inclusive chateado, e era difícil não pensar que tinha a ver com Emily. Tinham os visto conversando, algo se passava e Emily estava contando a ele o que não era capaz de dizer aos demais.

Faltavam dez dias para o casamento, não era possível que surgissem tantas duvidas, conflitos, problemas e segredos quando faltava tão pouco tempo. Não era possível que Emily desaparecesse e estivesse disposta a arriscar tudo deste jeito. Ou era?

Continua...

N.T: Jaciana, obrigada pelo incentivo. Tenho todos os capítulos já traduzidos. Postarei o mais rápido possível, afinal tem muitas outras histórias que quero trazer para vocês! Beijo.


	6. Cap 6 - Nove dias para o casamento

**6- Entre 10 e 9 dias para o casamento**

De modo geral, o dia passou de forma tranquila, algo pouco comum na UAC. Tudo indicava um dia calmo e sem problemas. Todos percebiam a ausência de Emily e o péssimo humor de Hotch.

Mas isto não poderia durar para sempre, ao entardecer chegou um caso de grande urgência, assassinatos que pareciam acidentes, mas freqüentes demais para o serem, além de terem uma assinatura: um pentagrama. Tratando-se de uma cidade pequena, já se espalhava o rumor de que eram atos de magia negra, por isto a presença deles era necessária e urgente.

Chamaram Emily, que demorou um pouco mais do que esperavam para chegar, e seguiram para esta nova missão. Um perfil complicado, um caso difícil e a equipe se via instável para lidar com ele.

Discutiram brevemente os detalhes do caso, mas logo que perceberam que não estava funcionando pararam e o silencio se instalou entre eles. JJ, preocupada e um pouco indignada por Emily esconder algo, se mantinha numa extremidade do jato revisando o caso com Reid; Morgan, sem entender nada, colocou seus fones e se isolou; Rossi fingia ler enquanto observava as estranhas reações de Emily e Hotch.

Emily e Hotch? Fingindo "interesse" pelo caso, evitavam olhar os outros ou trocarem olhares entre si, mas mais de uma vez se surpreenderam se olhando de soslaio. A tensão era evidente. Ela não iria admitir que mentira, ele não ia admitir que talvez estivesse apaixonado.

Aterrisaram com a tensão no auge. Era quase noite e trabalhariam até tarde. Instalaram-se na delegacia do local em silencio. E então a conheceram.

A agente responsável pelo caso naquela gelada cidade era a mulher mais incrível e atraente que já tinham visto, nada nela parecia fora do lugar, cada fio castanho de seu cabelo era perfeito, sua pele era invejável, seus rosto, roupa, trabalho, tudo perfeito. Os olhares de toda equipe demoraram mais tempo que o esperado para desviar dela. E ela, simpática e inteligente, sorriu, captou e avaliou seus olhares, pra finalmente começar a explicar cada detalhe do caso, mostrando que também era perfeita para este trabalho.

Ficaram horas trabalhando em cima das informações que tinham, das fotos, evidencias, relatórios, tudo que estivesse disponível para elaborar um perfil. E Claire Wallace, a atraente detetive do caso, parecia concordar com absolutamente todas as conclusões de Hotch.

Era madrugada quando decidiram que era hora de descansar um pouco, foram para o hotel tentar dormir um par de horas. Hotch e Emily foram no mesmo carro, no inicio em silencio e quase se ignorando, mas as coisas não podiam continuar deste jeito.

- Como vão as coisas, Emily? – Perguntou ele depois de um tempo.

- Bem. – Respondeu sem olhá-lo.

- Que está acontecendo? – Ele se preocupou.

- Nada. – Respondeu ela bruscamente. – Que há com você?

- Como assim? – Perguntou enquanto estacionava diante do hotel.

- Nada, Hotch. Tenho muita coisa na cabeça. – Disse ela, tentando não se irritar com ele. – É que... faltam só dez dias para o casamento.

- A esta hora devem faltar nove. – Respondeu em voz baixa, deprimido.

- Você também está contando? – Ela estava chateada e antes que ele pudesse responder continuou. – Parece que tem pressa que eu me case, Hotch.

- Emily, nunca diga isto!

- Esqueça. – Disse saindo do carro.

- Emily, espere! – Mas ela já tinha se afastado.

Hotch suspirou resignado, não devia se preocupar ou se intrometer tanto, não estava fazendo nenhum esforço real para deixar de pensar nela. Precisava se afastar dela antes que terminasse ferido.

Dormiram pouco, Emily e Hotch menos que todos, quando acordaram seus pensamentos estavam mais claros e tranquilos, mas o time não estava melhor, ainda havia muita instabilidade entre eles. Quando chegaram na delegacia, a mulher perfeita os esperava, com xícaras de café para todos e os papeis organizados.

- Agente Hotchner. – Disse assim que os viu entrar. – Está tudo preparado para continuar trabalhando imediatamente, tomei a liberdade de ajeitar tudo para você... para vocês.

Emily, com este comentário, fixou sua atenção na bela Claire e descobriu na hora a verdade: a detetive estava encantada por Aaron Hotchner. Achou normal, era difícil não se deixar atrair por este homem, isto não surpreenderia ninguém. Na realidade, perguntava-se se o contrario também acontecia. Estaria Hotch encantado pela detetive?

Passou a prestar muita atenção na detetive. Claire era especial, isto estava claro para todos. Hotch lhe deu um sorriso com um comentário. Provavelmente também estava encantado por ela. Emily sentiu um peso dentro de si.

Ao longo do dia, Emily teve pouco tempo para estar perto de Hotch. JJ estava sem o menor animo e pouco falava com ela, enquanto o olhar desconfiado de Rossi fixava-se nela constantemente, não lhe fazendo se sentir melhor. O dia parecia cada vez pior e, para completar, Claire não tirava os olhos de Hotch.

O caso avançava, era óbvio que não tinham bruxarias envolvidas, mas a intenção era similar, jogar com vidas apenas por egoísmo, para tirar proveito e por maldade. Claire tinha feito um grande trabalho para os ajudar e ganhou a admiração e agradecimento da equipe, e inclusive pensaram em agradecê-la com um jantar, assim que encerrassem o caso. As coisas com ela não poderiam ser melhores.

Emily começava a se irritar. Passando o meio dia sua irritação era muito maior, sentia-se distante da equipe que estava encantada com Claire. Já não suportava toda a atenção que lhe dedicavam, em especial e talvez unicamente, a que lhe dedicava Hotch.

- Prentiss, temos um interrogatório e precisamos que se encarregue dele. – Pediu Hotch.

- Pensei que Morgan o faria. – Disse surpresa.

- Mudança de estratégia.

- E a que se deve esta mudança? Claire achou melhor? – Perguntou com sarcasmo ferino, ele ficou muito surpreso e ela quis reparar o erro de imediato. – Esqueça, vou fazer agora.

Emily quis deixar as coisas assim, não havia nenhuma razão para irritar-se com Hotch. Por outro lado, claro que Hotch estava encantado por Claire. Ela era linda e encantadora, mas o que o estava intrigando era o estranho comportamento de Emily. O qual, aliás, não tardou a se repetir.

- Prentiss, preciso que informe aos oficiais sobre um novo suspeito. – Pediu Hotch.

- Pensei que faria o interrogatório. – Falou confusa.

- Reid e Rossi o farão. É uma outra mudança de momento.

- E é idéia sua ou de Claire? – Disse irritada e em voz muito alta.

Perto deles, mais de um oficial ouviu e olhou para onde estavam. Emily achou que havia extrapolado e baixou o olhar, bastante constrangida. Hotch a tomou pelo braço e guiou para a saída.

- Prentiss, lá fora. Agora. – Foi tudo que ele disse.

Emily saiu da delegacia com cara amarrada, sentindo-se terrível pelo que fizera. Hotch deveria estar muito irritado com ela e merecia que fosse assim. Sua reação ultrapassava os limites do correto. Ela, na realidade, não entendia porque estava tão alterada, porque agira quase como uma mulher ciumenta. E não entendia porque ele não estava zangado.

- Que está acontecendo? Que foi isto? – Hotch perguntou. – Você não é assim.

- Foi uma besteira. – Murmurou ela.

- Emily, olhe para mim. Isto está errado, Em e é preciso fazer algo, não podemos trabalhar assim. E isto não tem nada a ver com Claire, tem a ver com você e o que está passando. Diga o que posso fazer por você.

Ela sentiu que algo se rompia dentro dela, que estava a beira das lagrimas. Ele sentiu que não podia mais fingir não ver o obvio, precisava fazer algo por ela, precisava mudar as coisas.

- Preciso que me tire deste caso.

- Tem certeza disto?

- Sim, não estou ajudando e preciso resolver muitas coisas.

Ele a olhou muito surpreso. Tinha uma imensa vontade de beijá-la, tomá-la nos braços, protegê-la de tudo e não deixá-la ir, mas não podia fazer nada disto. Ela ia casar-se em nove dias. Ele, simplesmente, não podia.

- Falaremos quando voltar a Quântico. – Disse Hotch por fim, com um olhar triste.

Continua...


	7. Cap 7 -Entre 9 e 8 dias para o casamento

**7- Entr dias para o casamento**

Emily retornou ao hotel para pegar suas coisas e voltar para casa. Colocou tudo na mala sem pensar no que estava fazendo. Pensou em ligar para Mick diversas vezes para avisar que estava voltando, mas não sabia como explicar o que estava acontecendo. Também pensou em ligar para JJ e, finalmente, contar-lhe o que estava acontecendo, mas não queria interrompê-la no serviço e causar problemas.

Saiu do hotel e conseguiu uma passagem para voltar a DC na mesma tarde. Deixou a cidade sem dizer nada ou se despedir da equipe. Chorou no caminho, mas estava na hora de assumir as coisas.

Durante o caso, Hotch havia perdido a concentração, ainda que tudo estivesse sob controle. Tinham um caso terrível, mas todo o assunto de magia negra estava se mostrando uma farsa para revelar uma vingança. Com tudo isto sob controle, sentiu-se livre para pensar em outra coisa por alguns minutos.

- Agente Hotchner? – Era Claire. – Tem um segundo? – Ele somente assentiu com a cabeça. – Parece que estamos concluindo o caso. Eu me perguntava se poderíamos jantar juntos depois? – Disse com um sorriso brilhante.

- Bom, eu… - Ficou um pouco nervoso, mas talvez isto pudesse ajudá-lo. – Se tivermos tempo, seria uma excelente ideia, Claire.

Ela lhe respondeu com o mesmo sorriso perfeito de antes, atendendo uma ligação e saindo da sala. Hotch não estava certo de que era uma boa ideia sair com Claire, mas se planejava esquecer Emily, este era um começo. Só que nada parecia ajudá-lo neste propósito, pois neste momento JJ entrou na sala.

- Sabe onde está Emily?

- Voltou para Quântico.

- O que? - JJ estava realmente surpreendida.

- Pediu permissão para deixar o caso. Achei que tinha lhe falado. Sei que estamos num caso complicado, mas achei que era o melhor.

Hotch não havia considerado que seria ele a explicar a ausência de Emily e isto lhe preocupou um pouco. JJ levou a mão ao rosto como se quisesse esconder uma careta e suspirou entre preocupada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo.

- Que está acontecendo com ela, Hotch? – Perguntou finalmente.

- Não sei, JJ. Não estou certo do que realmente acontece com ela.

- Estou preocupada e ela não fala comigo. – Confessou JJ inquieta. – Preciso te pedir algo, Hotch. Você e Emily são amigos, não sei se ela te falou algo, mas se chegar a fazer isto, você a ajudará, por favor?

- Claro que sim, JJ. Farei de tudo para ajudá-la.

Com isto terminou aquela breve conversa, cada um com esboço de um sorriso no rosto e, sem voltar a mencionar este assunto, voltaram ao trabalho com os pensamentos igualmente presos em Emily.

Enquanto isto, Emily chegou em DC. Ligou para casa, mas Mick não estava ali. Ainda não tinha terminado a tarde, então teria um tempo antes que ele saísse do trabalho. Precisa pensar muito sobre o que iria lhe dizer, era hora de explicar tudo. Nada mais de disfarces. Tinha pouco tempo, assim tinha que se esforçar.

Mick chegou em casa tarde e sozinho, entrou e se surpreendeu porque Emily o esperava. Sempre havia regressos antecipados neste emprego, mas de imediato ele percebeu que algo não estava bem. Durante uns segundos se olharam.

- Achei que estava num caso.

- Voltei antes.

- Porque? Aconteceu algo?

- Temos que conversar, Mick.

Ela tinha o olhar triste, assim ele se sentou ao seu lado e tomou sua mão tentando confortá-la sem saber do quê. Não sabia como agir, pois não tinha a mais remota ideia do que se passava com ela. Isto o perturbava muitíssimo.

- Mick, saímos por um tempo e estamos a ponto de casar, acredito que temos que ser francos em nossa relação. É tempo de dizer a verdade, há algo que definitivamente não está bem e precisamos falar sobre isto agora.

Ele imediatamente se levantou e levou as mãos à cabeça, tomado por uma emoção desconhecida. Emily ficou muito surpresa. Ele blasfemou em voz alta, parecia muito alterado por algo que ela não conseguia compreender. Voltou a olhá-la e foi evidente que a culpa o invadia. Sentou-se novamente perto de Emily e segurou suas mãos com força, com um ar suplicante.

- Em, querida. Não queria que fosse deste jeito. É que… Deixe-me explicar. Morgan e os rapazes de minha equipe juraram não te dizer nada! Rossi já tinha me advertido que era melhor que contasse logo e… Ah, Emily. Foi uma besteira, uma despedida de solteiro antecipada, só entre agentes, qualquer coisa poderia ter acontecido. Não devia ser assim. Eu ia te contar, mas havia tantas coisas. – ele falava rápido, mas não completava suas frases.- Juro a você que não significou nada, ela não…

Emily arregalou os olhos, pois havia acabado de juntar todas as frases. A verdade estava muito clara. Levantou-se bruscamente, soltando a mão de Mick e instintivamente dando um passo atrás, entre ferida, atordoada e irritada.

- Você dormiu com outra a poucos dias do casamento?

- Emily, foi o álcool... Mas eu juro a você que não queria fazê-lo. Amo você, não queria te fazer mal algum. – Ele tentava se explicar.

- Basta! – Ela gritou. – Não quero mais te ouvir.

Por sorte não havia desfeito a mala, de que modo que a pegou rapidamente e saiu correndo. Talvez fosse uma besteira já que era sua casa, mas não tinha intenção de ficar discutindo para que Mick saísse. Tampouco queria esperar que seus pensamentos ficassem claros. Pegou seu carro e tentou distanciar-se o mais possível. Depois de um tempo parou na rua vazia, sentindo-se traída, cega, desamparada e totalmente instável, e se permitiu chorar.

Cerca de duas da manhã, sem uma opção melhor, Emily bateu a porta de Penélope Garcia.

- Emily? – Garcia se surpreendeu ao vê-la na porta.

- Olá, Penélope.

- O que... O que faz aqui?

- Te incomodaria se eu ficasse aqui? – A voz de Emily se quebrava facilmente.

- Claro que não, querida. – respondeu rápido Garcia. – Entre, vamos. O que houve?

Os pensamentos de Emily se amontoaram sem ordem em sua cabeça, nada parecia ter sentido suficiente para explicar o que havia, sentia-se nauseada, só tinha uma coisa clara dentro de todo este caos.

- Mick dormiu com outra.

O semblante de Garcia mudou no mesmo instante e ela abraçou sua amiga com força. Soluçaram juntas, falaram durante breves minutos em voz baixa, mas Garcia sentia que Emily precisava deixar que toda esta dor e este caos de lado por esta noite, para descansar antes de poder falar coerentemente.

Nesta noite Emily dormiu ali, ao menos esta era a intenção, pois não se sentia capaz de conciliar o sono. Derramou lagrimas em silencio no seu travesseiro até pouco mais de quatro da manhã, quando finalmente tantas emoções terminaram por exauri-la e o sono veio.

Fechando os olhos, olhou mais uma vez o relógio próximo calculando que faltavam oito dias para o casamento. E, em silencio, desejou que Hotch voltasse logo.

Continua...


	8. Cap 8 - Ainda oito dias para o casamento

**8- Ainda 8 dias para o casamento**

Emily acordou dolorida, quase tão cansada como se não houvesse dormido nada. Durante breves segundos, apesar do cansaço e da dor muscular, pareceu que tudo estava em ordem e nada de mal acontecia no mundo. Logo se deu conta de que não estava em sua casa, que havia dormido no sofá de Garcia e tudo isto lhe trouxe a realidade num golpe. E a realidade era muito feia.

Levantou-se bruscamente e procurou Garcia, mas não a achou. Ficou inquieta, olhou o relógio e viu que eram quase nove horas. A amiga devia estar na UAC, ajudando a equipe. Preocupou-se que Garcia contasse algo aos outros, não estava certa de que era uma boa ideia que os demais soubessem o que se passou, não durante um caso.

Nervosa pela possibilidade de algo mais se complicar, ligou para Garcia. Tinha que impedir o caos.

-Sim?

-Sou eu, Emily.

- Olá, amiga. Como está? Achei que deveria dormir, pode ficar comigo o tempo que precisar.

- Obrigada, de verdade mesmo. Obrigada por tudo.

- Não seja por isto. Acho que precisamos conversar detalhadamente sobre tudo isto, mas agora preciso ver algumas coisas do caso que a equipe trabalha. Irão me chamar a qualquer momento.

- Sei disto, aliás, é sobre isto que queria lhe falar.- Finalmente ela entrou no assunto que queria. – Não conte nada a eles, nem sequer a JJ, não ainda. Precisam se concentrar e fechar o caso, não quero mais causar confusão.

-Tem certeza? –Garcia se inquietou.- Eles estão preocupados com você, que deixou o caso no meio. Emily haverá muitas perguntas.

- Eu sei, mas não quero distraí-los. Depois haverá tempo para falar.

- Ok, pequena. Não direi nada ainda.

- Garcia? Posso pedir outro favor?

- O que quiser.

- Avise-me quando voltarem, por favor.

Emily desligou, a ideia de ninguém saber o que houve a tranquilizava tanto quanto lhe fazia se sentir só. A única coisa que lhe consolava é que logo estariam de volta, que ela estaria os esperando e que… Hotch voltaria.

Fechou os olhos. Gostava demais de Hotch. Ele tinha sido seu ponto de apoio durante os últimos dias, mais que qualquer um em toda a sua vida. Sentia-se segura com ele, como se nada pudesse machucá-la. Era curioso como Mick nunca lhe passara a mesma sensação. Hotch era o único homem que a fazia sentir que não importava quão ruins as coisas estejam, irão melhorar. Ele lhe fazia sentir que tudo ficaria bem, a fazia sorrir. Estes pensamentos a perturbaram por um momento, não havia se dado conta que não pensava em Hotch como um amigo qualquer, realmente gostava demais e precisava dele. Sacudiu a cabeça e tentou afastar este pensamento.

Noutra cidade, a equipe quase concluía o caso, tinham o suspeito correto e só precisavam acusá-lo. Na realidade, tudo se encaixava, Estavam quase fechando o caso e apenas eram onze da manhã. Isto dava grande satisfação, ainda mais que ninguém se feriu. Já comemoravam o êxito.

Eles organizaram um almoço especial para celebrar, juntamente com Claire, que havia contribuído de maneira excepcional com o caso. Hotch se preparava mentalmente para o encontro nesta mesma noite. Haviam se dado o luxo de ficar na cidade até o dia seguinte, pois gostaram bastante do lugar e de Claire. Porque não ficar?

Mas a tranqüilidade não durou e um pequeno descuido de Garcia os lembrou que não sabiam o que acontecera com Emily e não puderam evitar, alguns mais que os outros, se darem conta que alguma coisa estava terrivelmente errada.

- Acho que terminamos com isto. – Comentou JJ numa ligação com Garcia. – É um alivio.

- Percebe-se na sua voz, pequena. Voltam esta noite?

- Na realidade, voltamos amanhã bem cedo. Queremos fazer alguma coisa com Claire antes e acho que ela e Hotch tem planos, não estou certa.

- Hum, isto é novo. O agente Hotchner? – Garcia se distraiu com tudo isto. – É bom saber que as coisas estão melhor do que acreditávamos.

- Acreditávamos? – JJ estranhou. – Você e quem mais?

- Emily. – Garcia não tinha certeza se era o momento de revelar o que houve.

- Como ela está? Não tive como falar com ela antes que deixasse o caso. A viu? Esta na UAC agora?

- Perguntas demais, amiga. Não está aqui agora.

- Então, onde a viu? O que está havendo?

- Quem disse que está havendo algo? – Garcia comentou fingindo inocência. – Emily e eu estamos bem, temos ficado bem, JJ.

- Penélope! O que houve? – JJ começou a se impacientar.

- Emily apareceu na minha casa de madrugada. – confessou finalmente. -Mick dormiu com outra.

- Conte-me. – Insistiu a loira.

Neste momento Morgan entrou para informar que sairiam da delegacia, o caso encerrou e queriam passar um tempo tranqüilo, todos juntos. JJ teve que cortar a conversa neste ponto porque Garcia insistiu que ninguém deveria saber disto. A loira ficou preocupada por isto, mas quis evitar problemas.

O encontro do grupo com Claire foi bem divertido. Riram, conversaram, se "apaixonaram" um pouco mais por aquela mulher perfeita, que parecia se encaixar na equipe. Tudo ia bem, só que por momentos JJ parecia inquieta.

Em DC, Emily tentava não encontrar com Garcia, tinha passado toda a manhã em casa, com o telefone desligado para não receber chamadas de Mick, mas não estava segura de querer falar com alguém. Haviam emoções e dúvidas demais. Como podia confessar que se sentia ferida pela traição se ela mesma pensava em não casar com ele? Nem sequer soava lógico.

Não sabia se a preocupava mais a traição, a incoerência de seus próprios pensamentos, ou a ideia de que sua própria equipe sabia disto. Num momento de valentia tomou o telefone e ligou para Hotch. Não estava certa se queria ouvi-lo, mas precisava saber se ele voltaria logo. Precisava.

O telefone chamou duas vezes antes de considerar um erro ligar, escutou Hotch respondendo, escutou as risadas ao fundo e se sentiu incapaz continuar, ele estava com Claire. Ela não podia metê-lo nisto.

Hotch se surpreendeu quando o telefone tocou e ainda mais ao ver que a chamada era de Emily. JJ o olhou fixamente e ele percebeu que havia algo errado antes que ela pudesse disfarçar. Levantou-se da mesa disposto a retornar a chamada e averiguar o que se passava. JJ se levantou quase no mesmo instante.

- Hotch, tudo em ordem? – Perguntou a loira.

- Não sei, Emily me ligou, mas desligou. Vou retornar a chamada.

- Não se preocupe, eu ligarei. Suspeito que Claire começa a sentir sua falta. – Ela disse tratando de tentar minimizar o assunto e desviar a atenção de Hotch da assustada Emily.

A intenção de JJ não era deixar sua amiga sozinha, não havia nada que não faria por Emily, mas Hotch estava se envolvendo demais e Emily estava muito frágil. Hotch tinha uma oportunidade com Claire, isto não era algo que se pudesse deixar passar.

- Que está acontecendo JJ? – Perguntou Hotch.

- Nada. Porque pergunta?

- Está acontecendo algo com Emily. Acredito que você saiba o que é. JJ, eu disse que a ajudaria no que pudesse, mas preciso saber o que se passa.

- Hotch…

JJ precisava dizer algo coerente, procurou em seus pensamentos um argumento válido, mas se deu conta de que não podia lutar com isto. Deu-se conta de algo que havia temido, mas com o compromisso de Emily havia deixado de lado, eles inevitavelmente sempre iriam correr um para o outro.

- Mick traiu Emily, dormiu com outra mulher.

A expressão de Hotch lhe disse tudo, foi surpresa e confusão, também raiva e preocupação, emoções demais. Faltavam oito dias para o casamento. As coisas não podiam ser assim, Emily merecia algo melhor e precisava de apoio. Ele sabia.

- Diga aos outros que me desculpem e a Claire que sinto muito. Tenho que ir. – Disse Hotch disposto a se afastar.

- Que? – JJ não entendeu. – Aonde vai?

- Vou voltar para DC agora mesmo.

JJ suspirou. Era inevitável desde muito tempo atrás, ainda que ninguém fosse capaz de dizer, eles sempre iriam correr um para o outro.

Continua...


	9. Cap 9 -Entre 8 e 7 dias para o casamento

**9- Entr dias para o casamento**

Era ilógico o que estava fazendo, sabia disto. Era completa e absolutamente exagerado que corresse a DC neste momento. O dano estava feito, Emily já fora ferida e não podia mudar isto. Era ilógico acreditar que tinha que viajar de imediato, que não podia esperar. Mas na realidade lhe parecia muito mais ilógico ficar, ter um encontro e se preocupar somente depois com Emily. Era muito mais ilógico não querer ir ajudá-la quando tudo que desejava era vê-la.

Era por isto que estava voltando antes que os outros, porque não suportava pensar que algo acontecera a Emily e porque tinha uma urgência desesperada de vê-la. E nem todos os encontros do mundo, com mulheres perfeitas como Claire, poderiam mudar isto.

A viagem parecia não terminar nunca, a preocupação não o deixava em paz um minuto. Diversas questões inundavam sua mente. Como alguém podia trair Emily, que era simplesmente encantadora? Porque justo quando ela já não estava bem? Porque acreditava que vê-la iria mudar algo? Porque não lhe disse nada? Ou iria fazê-lo ainda? Porque desligou o telefone antes de falar? Precisava vê-la, urgentemente, vê-la e saber se estava bem. Queria prometer que estaria sempre ali, que não iria deixar que ninguém a magoasse novamente.

O sol começava a descer no horizonte quando finalmente chegou a DC, apenas pôs os pés em terra e ligou para Emily, mas ela não atendeu o celular. Ligou para sua casa, mesmo resultado. Onde quer que estivesse, emily não queria ser encontrada.

Não sabia o que fazer, sentindo-se bobo por correr para resgatar uma donzela que não tinha pedido ajuda e que nem sabia onde encontrar. Se sua intenção era salvá-la, chegando como um galante herói estava fazendo um péssimo trabalho. Tentou ligar varias vezes, nada.

Finalmente pensou que se JJ sabia alguma coisa, não fora Emily que contara. Isto o levou a pensar diretamente em Garcia. Se Emily voltou antes para a cidade devia ter falado com Garcia em algum momento. Ligou de imediato.

- Garcia.

- É Hotch.

- Senhor? Aconteceu algo? Pensei que tinham encerrado o caso. - Disse confusa.

- Não é pelo caso que estou ligando.

- Não entendo.

- Onde ela está, Garcia?

- Quem?

- Emily. Sei que sabe onde posso encontrá-la.

- Senhor, eu não…

- Não minta. – Disse num tom entre desesperado e suplicante. - Por favor, me diga, preciso vê-la.

Esta última frase, cheia de emoção, foi que alcançou o coração de Garcia. No mesmo instante ela entendeu que não importava se Emily pedira segredo, Hotch estava acima disto. Ele era o único a quem ela realmente precisava ver.

- Na minha casa.

Hotch só precisava disto, imediatamente foi em busca de Emily. Chegar à casa de Garcia foi fácil, reconheceu o carro de Emily e se deu conta que estava ali, mas não sabia o que iria lhe dizer, como explicar a situação. Isto não importava, concluiu. Bateu a porta.

Não houve resposta. Ligou para Emily, mas o celular estava desligado. Tentou novamente. Isto era estranho.

- Emily? – Chamou. – Sou eu, Hotch. Está aí?

Não teve resposta novamente. Tinha certeza de que ela estava ali, a conhecia. Sentia que estava ali, algo no ar indicava tensão, a tensão que vinha dela. Voltou a bater na porta, sem resposta. Tentou uma terceira vez, iria esgotar todas as tentativas.

- Em? – Voltou a chamar, nada.

Emily tinha passado por todos os estados de animo durante este dia. Ninguém havia falado com ela e não queria falar com ninguém. Estava cansada de tudo isto, de tantas mentiras, de tanta confusão, de acreditar que seu mundo ruía e ela não tinha percebido. Era ótima em perfis, viajava pelo país prendendo pessoas más e não podia acreditar que não via os erros na sua vida. Não queria ver ninguém até que lhe passasse o ataque de "ódio à humanidade". Então alguém bateu na porta.

E teve uma grande surpresa ao ver que se tratava de Hotch. Não sabia o que fazer esperava que Garcia a avisasse quanto o time voltasse e acabou sendo pega totalmente desprevenida. Ficou quieta e o escutou chamá-la. Como sabia que estava aqui? Não tinha sentido nenhum. Decidiu não abrir, ainda não queria vê-lo e ao ouvir Hotch lhe chamar se afastou da porta.

- Em, sei que está ai. Tudo bem se não quer abrir. – Escutou-o dizendo. – Sei o que houve e tudo bem se está triste agora e se não quer ver ninguém, entendo isto. Mas estou aqui e vou estar quando precisar. Entende? Vou estar quando precisar, Em. Sou seu amigo e gosto de você. Me preocupo com você.

Emily ficou quieta. Silenciosa, pensando. Ele era incrível. Estava procurando-a e gostava dela, não podia fugir dele. Neste momento o telefone de Garcia tocou e não pode evitar atender, Hotch se foi.

Sim?

- Oi, Emily. Sou eu. – Era Garcia. – Só queria saber se continuava ai. Quer sair para tomar algo? Sei que são quase dez, mas talvez você queira…

- Na realidade, não. Escute, a equipe já voltou?

- Não, falei com JJ, terminaram o caso esta manhã, mas só voltam amanhã. Porque?

- Tenho que desligar amiga, preciso consertar algo. – Disse, desligando com pressa o telefone.

Tinha que alcançar Hotch. Ele voltou antes e só podia ser por ela. Isto significava mais que tudo no mundo, mais que as duvidas e muito mais que a traição. Tinha que correr atrás dele.

Emily saiu tão rápido quanto pode, tinha desperdiçado preciosos minutos e era provável que ele estive bem distante. Xingou em voz baixa, ligou o carro e se dirigiu ao prédio dele. Estava a ponto de ligar, quando o viu na garagem. Estava em seu carro e parecia indeciso em ir ou ficar. Ela correu até onde estava e ele percebeu sua aproximação, saindo do carro. Ela parou a alguns metros dele.

- Voltou antes. – Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

- Sim. Precisava saber se estava bem.

- Não sei. – Confessou ela. – Estou mal por tudo isto, mas estou bem porque está aqui.

- Então, fico feliz de ter voltado. - Ele sentia que a conversa não ia para lugar nenhum.

E tomou a iniciativa. Aproximou-se dela e, cruzando os poucos metros que os separavam, sem esperar reação alguma a abraçou surpreendendo Emily. A abraçou com força. E ela simplesmente se rendeu em seus braços. E rendeu todas as emoções que a estavam destruindo.

Emily tinha passado por coisas demais nestes dias e desatou a chorar. Chorava por tinha se sentido só, porque ele a amparava e não iria a deixar cair. Rendeu-se em seus braços e chorou porque não podia mais fugir e ele era tudo que a sustentava em pé neste mundo.

- Como posso te ajudar, Emily?

Talvez por que tudo em torno deles não era normal, ou porque as coisas já não pareciam tão difíceis, ou porque seus sentimentos estavam a flor da pele, não pode evitar consideram uma opção que fazia muitos anos tinha decido que queria esquecer e precisava deixar para trás.

- Beije-me, Aaron.

E como se o mundo ganhasse sentido assim, ele a olhou nos olhos e a beijou como se sua vida dependesse disto. E o mundo lentamente desapareceu. Os minutos foram como horas.

Nem ele estava seguro quando decidiu ir até ali e nem ela no momento que o aceitou ali, nem saberiam dizer quem escolheu o rumo, quem interrompeu o primeiro beijo e começou o segundo, o terceiro. Entraram no elevador ainda se beijando. Cruzaram a porta do apartamento de Hotch deixando a realidade do lado de fora.

O primeiro contato de suas mãos, furtivamente, levou de vez a consciência que o mundo exterior esperava coisa diferente deles. Durante uns segundos somente seus olhos mostravam suas almas e muito mais paixão, saudade e urgência do que esperavam.

Perderam-se um no outro, simplesmente ao primeiro toque. Ela se transformou no centro do mundo dele e vice-versa. Cada toque os incendiava, alucinava, os aprisionava com força. Fundiram-se num furacão de paixão, de amor. Sentiram-se tão parte um do outro que lhes custava crer que eram seres separados.

E cada suspiro, cada grito, cada caricia, cada toque em sua pele, cada sonho compartilhado, os fazia se sentir mais parte um do outro.

Beijar.

Desnudar.

Olhar.

Sentir.

Acariciar.

Prometer.

Sussurrar.

Suspirar.

Desejar.

Gritar.

Compartilhar.

Amar. Amar. Amar.

E logo tudo voltou à calma. Logo depois do amor, ficaram silenciosos se olhando, sem necessidade de dizer mais nada porque já havia compartilhado tudo. Fecharam os olhos e foram se deixando envolver pelo sono, enquanto o relógio anunciava cinco da manhã.

- Quero você, Emily. – Disse ele suspirando nos sonhos.

Estas palavras eram muito para ela, significava que não estava só. Sentiu que tudo dentro dela se movia, sentiu que algo se quebrava por dentro, algo que não voltaria a ser igual. Sentia cada célula do seu ser, sentia cada ar em seus pulmões e o sangue correndo em suas veias. Sentia-se viva. Não estava só, não realmente. Nem no pior momento que tinha passado, porque em algum lugar do mundo ele estava lá para ela. Isto fazia seus corpos tremer.

Ficou quieta uns minutos respirando, como quem respira ar puro pela primeira vez. Esperou que esta sensação se acalmasse, porque era tão embriagadora que não podia se mover. Percebeu que estava quase amanhecendo, que o despertador de Hotch tocaria em menos de duas horas e então teriam que pensar no que tinham feito. Faltavam sete dias para seu casamento.

Sabia disto muito bem, mas isto não lhe importava.

Continua...


	10. Cap 10 -Ainda sete dias para o casamento

**10- Ainda sete dias para o casamento**

O despertar não foi como haviam esperado. Emily e Hotch tinham dormido juntos, as muitas emoções tinham ganhado do bom senso. Por isto o mais normal era que sua primeira reação, ao despertar e dar-se conta do que haviam feito, fosse sentir uma terrível dor na consciência, acompanhada de culpa e da promessa de que nunca mais voltaria a acontecer.

A dor na consciência estava ali, ela iria casar-se em uma semana, ele era seu chefe e tudo isto os tomara de surpresa.

Porém no momento em que abriram os olhos, por culpa do despertador, e encontraram o olhar do outro, lembraram de tudo que aconteceu durante a madrugada, e simplesmente sorriram. A culpa não estava ali e as palavras que não devia ter acontecido e que não iria mais acontecer, nunca saíram. Não havia arrependimento, nem sentimentos ruins. Sabiam que não era correto, mas não importava, porque o sentimento de estarem juntos superava isto.

- Olá. – Disse ela com voz baixa, ainda sonolenta.

- Olá. – Ele respondeu a olhando. - Como dormiu?

- Melhor que em muito tempo. – Sorriu charmosa.

- Temos trabalho. Irá hoje?

- A equipe volta hoje, o trabalho será normal. Além disto, me sinto muito melhor que ontem.

Levantaram-se e se arrumaram separados, com calma e tranquilidade, voltando sempre a buscar o outro com o olhar e um sorriso. Olhando-se ocasionalmente com certo desejo nos olhos. Somente quando estavam a ponto de sair, voltaram a conversar sobre o fato.

- Hotch? – sussurrou insegura. – Podemos conversar sobre tudo isto?

- Sim, sobre o que exatamente quer falar?

- O que houve ontem… Porque você voltou?

- Com sinceridade?

- Hotch, dormimos juntos, acredito que sinceridade é algo bem necessário agora.

- Garcia disse a JJ que estava com problemas, quando me ligou ontem. JJ tentou interferir para que ninguém soubesse como você estava, tentado lhe evitar problemas e acabou por me contar. Na mesma hora vim para ver se estava bem.

- E o que houve com Claire? Era perfeita e estava sempre atrás de você, me surpreende que a tenha deixado. Não teria sentido deixá-la para vir ver qual era meu desastre pessoal do momento.

- Era mais importante vir te ver do que sair com ela. – Respondeu ele.

- Mas ela era perfeita, não? – Isto a inquietava.

- Sim, ela é. – Respondeu olhando-a. – Mas toda perfeição é perigosa. Não era para mim. Ela não era você, que não é perfeita, mas é isto que te faz incrível.

- Às vezes você é o sujeito mais encantador do mundo, sabia? - Comentou Emily, que ao olhá-lo sentia as pernas bambas.

Então ele se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado, sedutor, prendendo-a contra a parede até que foi necessário recuperarem o ar. Ficaram presos alguns segundos, ligeiramente ofegantes. Sentiam-se estranhos, estavam felizes e excitados, mas estranhos. Era tarde e saíram do apartamento de mãos dadas.

Não houve perguntas, nem inseguranças, nem preocupações com o que viria, se sentiam confortáveis um com o outro e não achavam necessário preocupar-se com isto ainda. Chegaram a UAC antes que houvesse sinais da equipe.

Emily ligou seu celular pela primeira vez no dia e se surpreendeu ao ver doze mensagens de Mick, todas similares, pedindo perdão e perguntando onde estava. Voltou a sentir-se estranha. Sentou na sala de Hotch enquanto esperavam o resto da equipe e considerou apagar as mensagens. Não disseram nada, cada um ficou com seus pensamentos e então a equipe apareceu.

- Emily, querida! – JJ apressou-se a procurar a amiga. – Podemos conversar em particular?

- Claro, que bom que voltou!

JJ tomou Emily pelo braço e, antes que pudesse cumprimentar os demais, levou-a para sua sala. Uns segundos mais tarde Garcia se uniu a elas. A expressão do rosto de JJ era de pura preocupação, mas também havia dúvidas e medo. O q uê a preocupava era o bem estar de Emily, não esperavam que algo bom tivesse saído de tudo aquilo.

Foram pacientes, abordaram o tema com calma, sem perguntas. E Emily contou-lhe o que havia acontecido na noite que voltou a DC, as loucuras de Mick. Não falou de suas duvidas anteriores porque seria envolver mais coisas, e não falou que tinha dormido com Hotch. O que realmente chamou a atenção de Garcia e JJ, como antes a Emily, foi saber que parte da equipe sabia disto.

- ok, vamos resolver isto agora mesmo! – Disse Garcia a quem a ideia irritava. – Falaremos todos sobre isto. Somos um time, uma família e eles não podiam fazer isto. Você merecia saber antes de cometer um erro.

- Agora, Penélope? Acabaram de chegar e não é algo que possamos falar justo neste instante. – Disse Emily tentando evitar o caos que viria.

- Suspeito que já esperam. – Comentou JJ.

- Que quer dizer?

- Eles fazem perfis. Você deixou o caso, estava mal. E como Garcia me disse, suspeito que não demorem a juntar as peças. E quando Hotch veio antes, então era inevitável que se perguntassem o que estava acontecendo. Não lhes contei nada, mas estranharia se não soubessem.

JJ tinha razão, porque a situação fora da sala mudou com a chegada de um visitante. Penélope foi a primeira a se dar conta que Mick havia entrado na UAC e que os rapazes olhavam furiosos para ele. As três garotas correram para fora da sala de JJ a tempo de ver Morgan jogar Mick contra a parede, segurando ameaçadoramente seu colarinho.

- O que foi que você fez seu imbecil? – Gritava Morgan enquanto o segurava pelo pescoço. – Te avisei que se algo a machucasse te mataria pessoalmente.

- Não fiz nada! – Queixou-se Mick. – Disse a verdade, somente isto, Juro. Como disse que faria.

- Morgan! – Emily gritou aproximando-se

- Tem sorte dela ser melhor que eu. – Disse Morgan soltando Mick, ainda irritado. – Mas diga uma só palavra que não goste e estará morto, amigo.

- Você estava lá! Não pode me culpar.

- Basta! – Disse Emily. – Depois vocês acertam suas contas, e depois acertamos as nossas Morgan. O que faz aqui, Mick?

- Vim te pedir perdão pelo que houve, Emily. Preciso lhe explicar tudo, sei que podemos consertar isto.

- Não sei…

- Deixe-me explicar. – Ele insistiu. – Podemos falar em particular?

- Usem minha sala. – Ofereceu JJ.

Emily aceitou, não porque tivesse intenção de consertar tudo, e sim porque não suportava os olhares de todos acompanhando sua conversa. E também porque sabia que de sua sala Hotch a estava observando e não podia conversar com Mick deste jeito. Não sem sentir que eram um caso perdido, já que a traição era de ambos os lados e que ela o enganara.

Hotch tinha visto a discussão e se sentiu tentado a interferir e fazer Mick pagar por tê-la ferido. Mas teve que controlar sua raiva e dar-se conta que não podia fazer isto, porque Emily também traira Mick, e ele era o responsável. De certo modo não se sentia em posição de ficar furioso e querer defender a honra de Emily.

E teve que esperar, olhando da vidraça de sua sala como as coisas se desenrolaram entre Mick e seu time, desejando fervorosamente que Morgan lhe acertasse o rosto com força e que isto terminasse com o compromisso de Emily, mas as coisas não pareciam seguir este rumo. Quando Emily desapareceu de sua vista com Mick, ficou com um sabor amargo na boca.

Muito tempo depois Emily apareceu na porta de sua sala, a equipe tinha ido buscar algo para comer, assim estavam sozinhos. Ela o olhou por um segundo, com um olhar triste, antes de entrar e sentar diante dele.

- Que houve? – Ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos de silencio total.

- Mick teve que sair. Apareceu um caso.

- Como ficou tudo?

- Realmente, acho que está arrependido. – Ela comentou. – Acredito, de verdade, que está, mas não sei se é suficiente. Talvez porque seja tudo muito recente, talvez porque tivesse duvidas antes, ou talvez porque ontem foi uma das melhores noites de minha vida, Aaron.

Ele se aproximou e a beijou. A adorava, estava louco por ela, mas ainda não sabia o que seria deles. Se ela era capaz de perdoar Mick, então tudo estaria pedido, era o fim da história. A olhou e se sentiu incapaz de perguntar se cancelaria o casamento. Faltavam só sete dias. Precisava saber, não queria perdê-la.

Continua...


	11. Cap 11 - Seis dias para o casamento

11- **Seis dias para o casamento**

Ninguém estava certo de como terminaram o dia sem brigas ou momentos tensos. Emily sobreviveu porque não tinha opção, porque sabia que todos a sua volta estavam dispostos a protegê-la. Porque tinha dormido com Hotch e isto lhe deixava sorriso bobo no rosto, apesar de tudo.

À noite Emily regressou tranqüila para sua casa, já que Mick não estaria lá. Quando Hotch se aproximou dela na saída, sentiu-se tentada a deixar a UAC com ele e passar a noite juntos, mas depois de ver Mick arrependido não lhe pareceu correto fazer isto. Queria definir sua situação com o noivo antes de se render aos braços de outro homem.

Mas sua noite não foi tranqüila como tinha em mente, não teve o tempo que queria para dormir, descansar e refletir. Eram quase quatro da manhã quando recebeu a ligação. Mick tinha sido ferido, estava no hospital. Neste momento tudo mais foi esquecido. Trinta minutos depois estava no hospital.

Os membros da equipe de Mick informaram a situação, ele tinha levado um tiro de um assaltante, não atingiu nada vital e estava há uma hora em cirurgia para extrair a bala.

Emily sabia que ele era um agente precavido, que sabia o que fazia e que uma situação assim era improvável. Devia estar distraído, por isto levou o tiro, provavelmente distraído com a discussão da tarde anterior. Sentiu-se culpada. Perto das oito da manhã, quando Mick saiu da cirurgia, finalmente ligou para JJ.

- Olá! – Disse a loira animada.

- Não irei hoje, JJ. Se aparecer alguma emergência me ligue, mas somente se for urgente. Tudo bem? Vou ligar para Hotch e avisá-lo.

- Que houve? – JJ se preocupou.

- Atiraram em Mick, estou no hospital. Acabou de sair da cirurgia.

- Está bem? Quer que vá para ai? – JJ perguntou exaltada.

- Não, pelo menos não agora. Tem coisas para fazer ai, não se preocupe. Se quiser venha mais tarde.

- Tudo bem, me mantenha informada. Se quiser, aviso Hotch. – Ofereceu.

- Sim, por favor, faça isto.

Emily queria falar com Hotch, queria seu apoio, era o que mais lhe fazia falta, mas o homem com quem iria se casar estava ferido e não parecia certo pedir o apoio do homem com quem dormira e por quem achava estar apaixonada. Preferiu deixar as coisas assim, por enquanto.

A espera foi longa, por um tempo os companheiros de Mick ficaram com ela, mas ainda estavam num caso difícil e precisaram ir. Sabiam que ficaria ali. Mick saiu da cirurgia e estavam esperando que acordasse, estava estável. Passava de uma da tarde quando JJ ligou.

- Como estão as coisas?

- Bem, acho que vão me deixar vê-lo a qualquer momento. – O stress começava a afetá-la.

- E como você está?

-Cansada, a espera é muito estressante. – Confessou Emily.

- Avisei os outros, iremos à noite te ver, tudo bem?

- Claro que sim, JJ, seria ótimo! – Respondeu Emily, mais relaxada. – Tenho que ir, nos vemos mais tarde.

Emily desligou o telefone porque uma enfermeira se aproximava, poderia ver Mick. A anestesia havia passado e ele estava bem. Seguiu a enfermeira, lembrando-se do dia em que estivera ao lado de uma cama no hospital esperando Hotch acordar. Não sabia porque se lembrou deste dia, sentiu saudade de Hotch. Sacudiu a cabeça e entrou.

- Olá. – Sussurrou parando ao lado da cama.

- Olá. Sinto por nos vermos nestas condições.

- Como se sente? – Ela perguntou, ignorando o comentário dele.

- Dolorido ainda, mas ficarei bom logo. Estarei de pé e melhor que nunca para o casamento.

Emily abaixou a cabeça e olhou nervosa para o lado, sentou-se e suspirou resignada, enquanto Mick a olhava atentamente.

- Sei que acaba de sair de uma cirurgia, mas precisamos conversar. – Ela disse com ar triste.

- Eu sei, Emily. –ele disse pegando sua mão. – Sei que cometi um erro terrível e talvez não mereça seu perdão, mas quero consertar isto. Que acha de tentar, Emily? Vamos nos casar em uns dias.

Seria mais fácil deixar as coisas assim, dizer sim e não causar mais dor, mas Emily tinha que ser sincera, se iria casar com ele tinha que ser totalmente sincera.

- Dormi com Hotch.

- O que? Não posso acreditar! Porque está falando isto?

- Porque é verdade, Mick. Você tinha que saber, dormi com ele na noite seguinte a que brigamos.

- Esse idiota! – Murmurou irritado. – Eu vou matá-lo quando sair daqui!

- Mick... – Emily sussurrou sem saber o que dizer.

- Ok, amor... – Ele disse suavemente. – Podemos superar isto! Cometi uma besteira por culpa do álcool e você... Você estava irritada comigo e erro, fez algo que não queria, mas vamos ficar bem.

- Srta. Prentiss - chamou uma enfermeira – a procuram na recepção.

- Obrigada. – Respondeu Emily. – Volto já.

Emily saiu com um gosto amargo na boca. Chegou à recepção, era perto de três da tarde, e se surpreendendo ao encontrar Hotch esperando-a. Ele lhe deu um sorriso amável e não pode evitar abraçá-lo com força. Sentia-se frágil, cansada, deprimida, impotente... Não podia, não queria se sentir assim.

- Quer um café? – Ele perguntou.

- Adoraria.

Emily caminhou junto dele, silenciosa e ansiosa. O hospital a deprimia, muita dor, tempo perdido... Não gostava de estar ali. Enquanto Hotch servia o café, Emily voltou a lembrar de quando estava sentada junto dele no hospital, querendo que acordasse, que estivesse bem.

- As coisas não deveriam ser assim, Hotch. – Disse tomando seu café.

- O que quer dizer?

- Não tenho porque estar aqui. Não gosto, não é como me sentar junto a sua cama no hospital e esperar que acorde e, não sei porque, é diferente.

Ele entendia que ela estava assustada e confusa. Seu noivo estava no hospital, não sabia se queria se casar, tinha dormido com ele, não sabia se tinham algo, e faltavam seis dias para o casamento.

- Quer que fique?

- Mick te mataria se pudesse.

- Posso correr este risco, se você quiser.

- Não, não seria prudente, mas podemos nos ver logo. Obrigada, Hotch.

Assim se despediram. Ela suspirou. Precisava dele, queria que ficasse ali, mas tinha tão pouco tempo para desejar...

Continua...


	12. Cap 12- Ainda seis, cinco e quatro

**12- Ainda seis, cinco e quatro dias para o casamento **

Os dias no hospital foram estranhos e irregulares para Emily, não tinha um horário fixo para comer, sair ou falar com as enfermeiras e médicos, mas como não tinha mais ninguém para ficar com Mick, não lhe restava outra opção que estar ali durante sua recuperação.

Enquanto estava com ele, Emily sorria e se mostrava grata de poder acompanhá-lo, mas quando não, porque ele estava dormindo ou fora fazer algum exame, Emily se sentia cansada e aborrecida, não porque não suportasse a tensão ou a espera, e sim porque, muito no fundo, não queria ter que estar ali.

A condição de Mick não era grave, somente estava em observação por segurança. Encantado com o descanso e com as atenções recebidas, ele estava sempre de bom humor e disposto a terminar os arranjos para o casamento. Emily era paciente e escutava educadamente todas as suas ideias e aceitava seus planos. O casamento seria genial.

Normalmente alguém da equipe de Mick passava a noite para vê-lo, e muitas vezes a sua própria equipe também passava. Quase todos haviam falado com Mick, se alegrado com sua recuperação e se inteirado dos planos do casamento. Todos menos Hotch.

Emily sabia que Hotch não podia aparecer por ali, era muito complicado. Imaginava que até que estivessem casados, Mick não suportaria ver o chefe da UAC perto deles. Entretanto, isto não foi motivo para Hotch deixar de procurá-la todas as noites. Muito menos a impediu de responder todas as noites a seu chamado.

A maior parte do tempo se reuniam pra falar como na primeira noite no hospital, para falar sobre seus dias. Viam-se porque ele sabia que Emily precisava de seu apoio, alguém que estivesse com ela e não fizesse perguntas neste momento. Reuniam-se como amigos. Mas mais de uma vez se surpreenderam procurando cantos vazios do hospital para ficarem a sós. Às vezes se detinham quando notavam suas intenções e nada acontecia, em outras quando seus lábios ficavam apaixonadamente tão próximos se detinham. Isto era difícil.

Uma noite, faltando cinco dias para o casamento, depois de ficarem um tempo no quarto de Mick, JJ e Garcia se reuniram com Emily com expressões sérias no rosto.

- Emily, precisamos conversar.

- Que houve? – Ela se preocupou.

- Falamos com Mick. – Disse Garcia. – Bom, ele realmente se sente mal pelo que houve, de verdade. Ele te ama. Está disposto a reparar seu erro de todos os modos possíveis, penso que depois deste incidente e sabendo disto... talvez você...

- O que queremos dizer – continuou JJ – é que isto não tem que acabar com seus planos de casamento. Sei que se magoou com ele, mas tudo ficará bem. Você pode perdoa-lo, Emily. Ele merece. Podemos seguir com o casamento, faltam cinco dias, podemos fazer dar certo. Só você pode decidir isto, tem a ultima palavra, Emily.

Emily se ergueu e caminhou alguns passos para longe delas. Suspirou. Era hora da verdade. Tomou suas mãos e as levou alguns metros para longe do quarto de Mick, onde ele não pudesse ouvi-las.

- Preciso contar algo para vocês. – Disse por fim, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto as amigas a olhavam ansiosas. – Dormi com Hotch.

- Que? – Gritaram as duas em uníssono.

- Emily, é verdade? – Garcia perguntou consternada.

- Sim.

- Quando isto aconteceu? – Perguntou JJ, que no fundo não estranhava isto.

- Umas noites atrás, um dia antes de voltarem.

- Ok. O que significa isto? Precisamos conversar dele.

Emily estava disposta a falar, a esclarecer suas duvidas e inclusive confessar que ela mesma tinha duvidas a respeito de tudo. Estava disposta a admitir que nem sempre quis casar com Mick, que muitas vezes teve vontade de fugir, que trocava de opinião quase toda hora e que não havia lhes contado nada. Estava disposta a contar tudo. Menos uma coisa, não estava disposta a admitir que muito provavelmente estava apaixonada por Hotch..

Durante cerca de uma hora falaram muito seriamente, trocando olhares e suspirando. Era mais difícil lidar com isto do que organizar um casamento perfeito. Garcia se sentia frustrada por não ter percebido o que acontecia, JJ porque em algum momento percebeu, mas ignorou. Emily não sabia o que pensar.

- Isto tem que parar, Emily. – Disse Garcia.

- Você vai se casar? – Perguntou JJ.

- Não sei. – Suspirou. – Não sei. Sei que estava segura e feliz, mas nos últimos dias não me sinto assim. Sei que é injusto com Mick, mas não sei o que fazer.

- Emily... Tem uma razão pela qual resolveu se casar. – Disse Garcia. – Precisa encontrá-la. É normal ter duvidas, mas não podem ser mais fortes que você. Ele te ama, e sei que você também o ama. Você realmente quer desistir de tudo?

- Não sei.. – Sussurrou.

Emily terminou aquela conversa, despediu-se das amigas e se distanciou pelos corredores do hospital. Entrou numa sala vazia e chorou copiosamente. Chorou porque sabia que era hora de dar adeus a algo muito precioso. Acabara-se a fantasia, a ilusão, tinha que por um fim nisto. Se JJ e Garcia tinham certeza, não havia razão para ela não ter.

Dormiu no hospital ao lado de Mick e logo que acordou na manhã seguinte se preparou para pegar o vestido e resolver umas ultimas coisas. Tinha um casamento para preparar.

Emily agiu como devia: uma mulher feliz preparando seu casamento. Manteve-se sorridente, se preocupou com tudo. Voltou a ser a Emily de semanas atrás, quando tudo estava bem e parecia ansiosa por se casar. O vestido ficou lindo e tudo parecia pronto para o casamento.

À noite Mick e ela terminaram de repassar os planos, riram e sentiam-se felizes com a idéia de que na semana seguinte estariam casados. Estavam a ponto de dar alta a Mick e isto os fazia sorrir um pouco mais. Emily seguiu sendo encantadora, pronta para o casamento e todos aqueles que a viram naquele dia aplaudiram esta atitude. Ou quase todos. Porque este dia muitas pessoas estiveram no hospital e a todas Mick contava que tudo estava pronto. O ultimo a visita-lo e sair foi Reid, a quem Emily acompanhou até a entrada do hospital.

- Então em uns dias estará casada. – Ele disse de repente.

- Verdade. – Respondeu e o olhou. – Você não parece feliz com isto.

- Estou feliz que você seja feliz, é minha amiga, mas... – Pensou uns segundos. – Não era algo que esperava, não anseio por vê-la se casar com Mick. Não leve a mal, mas me parece estranho.

- Estranho em que sentido?

- Somente estranho. Quando nos conhecemos não pensei que ele fosse para você. – Ele disse e a viu duvidar. – Quero que seja feliz, Emily. Escolha quem escolher.

- Tem algo que não está me dizendo Spencer?

- Tem algo que você não está me dizendo? – Ele devolveu a pergunta.

Ignorando a pergunta, Emily se despediu dele, o abraçou e tentou tirar a pergunta de sua mente. Tinha que se casar, não tinha tempo para brincar de adivinhação com um gênio, por mais amigo seu que ele fosse.

Hotch ficou até tarde trabalhando, Jack estava com Jessica fazia quatro dias, quando saiu para o ultimo caso, já que começaram suas férias. Deste modo Hotch queria adiantar todo o trabalho para depois ter tempo para seu filho. Entretanto com tantas coisas em mente, custava a se concentrar. Nisto Rossi entrou na sala.

- Que houve? - Hotch perguntou sem tirar os olhos do documento que lia.

- Vai me contar?

- O que? – Hotch ficou confuso e olhou-o.

- Que está acontecendo, Aaron? E não me diga que "nada". Algo acontece faz dias com Emily. Vai me contar?

- Dormi com ela. – Admitiu por fim.

- E? – Perguntou Rossi sério. – Sei que tem algo mais.

- Estou apaixonado por ela.

- Percebe o quer está dizendo? Entende o que significa? – Perguntou Rossi levemente chateado, mas muito tranquilo. – Ela vai se casar em quatro dias, Hotch.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Sussurrou frustrado. – Não queria que fosse assim, mas eu sei.

- Então faça algo a respeito. Não pode esperar que ela se de conta disto sozinha... Provavelmente sente algo por você e não sei se vai cancelar o casamento, mas se não lhe dizer o que sente, que é um sentimento verdadeiro, ela nunca saberá. Você não será nada mais que seu chefe, seu amigo, um sujeito com o qual dormiu quando estava assustada. E não pode ser só isto para ela, Hotch, porque você sabe que não é, que não quer ser assim.

- Você está dizendo que devo confessar isto a uma mulher que está para se casar?

- Sim, sinceramente você tem duas opções: ou luta pela mulher que ama até as ultimas consequências ou a deixa ir. Não tem meio termo.

- Faltam quatro dias para o casamento.

- E?

Olharam-se. Rossi tinha observado tudo com cuidado e tinha feito sua analise, não era em vão que o incentivava. Hotch e deu um sorriso a seu mais velho amigo. Faltavam quatro dias para o casamento, tudo estava pronto e todos felizes. Ninguém em seu juízo perfeito tentaria declarar seu amor à noiva nestas circunstancias, Hotch sabia que era loucura. E? Não tinha nada a perder.

Pensou em vê-la na manhã seguinte. Não temia o "não", iria pelo "sim".

Continua...


	13. Cap 13 - Três dias para o casamento

**13- ****Três**** dias para o casamento**

Não que não tivesse desejado que as coisas fossem de outro jeito, que não tivesse tido medo ou duvidas do que aconteceria, porque com certeza tinha. Não é que não pensara que tudo mudaria e viveria feliz para sempre. Simplesmente sabia que a outra opção, a que sonhava freqüentemente e que incluía Hotch em sua vida, era quase impossível. Mesmo considerando o que tinha ocorrido de bom entre eles, tinha que entender que não iria acontecer.

Tampouco não é que não amasse Mick, não seria tão burra de casar com alguém por quem não sentisse nada, simplesmente achava que não o amava o suficiente. Tinham uma boa relação, mas não acreditava que pudessem ir alem disto, era apenas um a "boa relação".

Naquela manhã, enquanto ajudava Mick a sair do hospital, Emily teve que deixar todos estes pensamentos de lado e se concentrar apenas no que fazia e no que iria acontecer. Seu noivo estava recém operado, cansado, ainda não totalmente recuperado, mas sorridente, positivo e mais do que disposto a se casar com ela. Era difícil argumentar com tudo isto.

Até chegarem em casa não pensou em mais nada, respondia ao que Mick dizia e ficou a disposição para apoiá-lo e estar a seu lado, mais cedo ou mais tarde as coisas voltariam a lhe perturbar. E tudo isto voltou com uma ligação. Não se surpreendeu que seu telefone tocasse, mas sim que justamente quando havia decidido seguir com seu casamento, fosse Hotch quem ligasse.

- Prentiss. – Atendeu.

- Emily, sou eu, Hotch.

- Aconteceu algo? – Perguntou esperando que fosse algum caso.

- Não. – Ele parecia nervoso. – Preciso falar com você.

- Agora não é uma boa hora. – Respondeu com voz baixa, procurando não alertar Mick.

- Sei disto, talvez possamos nos ver mais tarde. – Pediu com voz baixa. – Por favor, Emily, precisamos conversar. Não quero que nossa próxima chance de conversar seja no casamento.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu consciente que não podia lhe negar este pedido e nem a si mesma. - Mas não agora, ligo depois e combinamos.

- Esperarei. – Respondeu ele antes de desligar o telefone.

Não era lógico se arriscar deste modo quando havia se convencido a seguir adiante, mas precisava falar, precisava vê-lo. Escutar o que tinha para dizer e se despedir para sempre deste efêmero sonho, ao qual já havia renunciado muito tempo atrás. Prometeu a si mesma que seria a última vez. Sorriu levemente e tratou de fingir que nada a perturbava para evitar perguntas de Mick.

Hotch não estava seguro do que queria lhe dizer, uma parte dele acha que não era uma boa ideia se meter mais em sua vida e se machucar mais, porem tinha que fazer isto. Rossi tinha razão, tinha que lutar por ela até as ultimas conseqüências. E se estas fossem ela se casar, teria que aceitar, mas pelo menos teria tentando.

Não podia deixar as coisas assim, não podia desistir deste modo justo quando acabara de se descobrir totalmente apaixonado por ela. Talvez ela sentisse o mesmo, talvez fosse suficiente para ambos, podiam se acertar e ela não se casaria com Mick, pensava sonhador.

Sua concentração no trabalho neste dia era mínima, estava disperso e cansado. Esperava, sinceramente, descansar de tudo isto. Fazia que tinha solicitado alguns dias de férias, não tinha conversado com sua equipe, mas achava que era necessário para todos. Somente esperava. Com o pretexto do casamento de Emily e a finalização positiva dos últimos casos, Strauss não poderia negar a permissão para um merecido descanso.

Por isto mesmo, quando chegou mais um caso, teve uma idéia, talvez não muito prudente, mas não pode evitar agir assim.

- Hotch. – Era JJ. – Acaba de chegar um caso de Atlanta, não parece muito grave. Chamo Emily?

- Não. – Respondeu quase sem pensar. – Transfira o caso.

- Como? – JJ disse surpresa. – Porque?

- Pedi uns dias de férias, para todos. – Confessou. – Se pegarmos o caso pode atrasar o pedido.

- Uau... – Sussurrou ela. – Acho que está bom, devia ter comentado antes... Vou transferir o caso para outra equipe.

- Passe-o para a equipe de Cooper.

- Tem certeza? Acha uma boa idéia?

- Sim.

JJ voltou-se disposta a sair e transferir o caso, não teria problemas, não demoraria a estar pronto para outra equipe e eles poderiam descansar. Hotch pensou mais um pouco sobre o que acabara de fazer, não sabia se era uma boa jogada, pensava que, talvez, se a outra equipe tivesse um caso, não poderiam estar presentes no casamento para apoiar Mick devido ao trabalho, então teriam que adiar a data e isto era o suficiente para ele. Ou, quem sabe, Emily cancelasse tudo.Não gostava muito de seu próprio comportamento. Levantou o olhar e percebeu que JJ tinha parado e voltava a sentar-se em sua frente.

- O houve? – Perguntou confuso.

- Quero saber o mesmo. – Disse JJ muito séria. – O que está acontecendo com você, Hotch?

- Nada. Porque pergunta?

- As coisas andam estranhas. – Ela começou, mas se deteve um segundo e o olhou fixamente. – Sei que é por causa do casamento de Emily, Hotch. Assim, pode me contar o que está acontecendo?

- Não acontece nada, JJ. – respondeu evitando olhá-la.

- Você dormiu com ela. – Ele levantou o olhar de súbito, a encarando surpreso. – Ela me contou. E, apesar de não ser da minha conta a sua vida pessoal, Emily vai se casar daqui a três dias e isto pode mudar as coisas. Assim, preciso saber o que passou.

- JJ, não é algo que cabe a você saber.

- Ok, mas nada vai mudar, Hotch. – Ela disse e se levantou.

Ele não entendeu exatamente o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Ela pensou por um minuto, avaliou tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias. Estava claro que Hotch sabia das duvidas de Emily, eles tinham conversado e algo havia mudado. Parou de repente e quase custou a respirar por um breve momento, quando tudo se tornou muito claro.

- Você se apaixonou por ela, não? – Disse surpreendendo Hotch. – Isto não está certo! Você teve todas as oportunidades, porque agora quando ela vai se casar?

- JJ... – Tentou explicar.

- Não. Você na vê? Ela irá se casar! Não pode se apaixonar por ela agora, não sem bagunçar tudo. Ela não sabe, verdade? – Ele negou levemente com a cabeça. – Não pode Hotch, agora não. Ela precisa terminar o que começou, o que decidiu fazer.

- As coisas podem mudar. – Disse ele em voz baixa.

- Acho que no momento em que ela te olhou se apaixonou. Nunca foi necessário que ela dissesse algo. Foi uma faísca, não sei, mas isto faz tempo e ficou por isto mesmo. – JJ parecia triste. – Agora vai se casar. Quis isto e fará isto. Eu irei ajudá-la. Não a deixe saber agora que está apaixonado, Hotch. É muito tarde para isto, tarde em muitos anos.

O jeito que ele ignorou seu olhar confirmou que estava apaixonado por Emily. JJ não estava chateada por isto, no fundo sabia que aqueles dois se atraiam, e sempre achara que fariam um belo casal. Mas Emily tinha decidido se casar por algum motivo e não podiam ficar jogando com seus sentimentos agora.

Emily esperou pacientemente enquanto Mick falava ao telefone, sem necessidade de que dissesse algo ela sabia o que iria acontecer, conhecia suas expressões. Ele iria com sua equipe num caso, sem se incomodar de que acabara de sair do hospital e que faltavam três dias para o casamento. Isto era irritante.

E foi exatamente isto que aconteceu, Ele partiu para Atlanta em mais um caso. Não quis ouvir muitas explicações. Sentia-se irritada com isto. Estava dando o melhor de si para que o casamento saísse e ele decidia desaparecer três dias antes, esperando que ela cuidasse de tudo. Suspirou irritada.

Três minutos após Mick sair pela porta ao encontro de Cooper, que o aguardava lá fora, Emily tomou sua decisão e ligou para Hotch.

- Hotchner.

- Sou eu. Podemos conversar esta noite.

- Onde te encontro?

- Estarei em seu apartamento em trinta minutos. Tudo bem?

-Te espero.

Emily desligou o telefone e se preparou para sair. Faltavam só três dias, mas se Mick podia sumir e arriscar seus planos com o trabalho, ela podia fazer o mesmo para saber o que estava acontecendo. Simplesmente para ver Hotch.

Continua...


	14. Cap 14-Quase dois dias para o casamento

**14- Entre três e dois dias para o casamento**

Sabia que era uma loucura, que novamente estava agindo impulsivamente mesmo tendo prometido não fazê-lo, mas tinha estes momentos de lucidez onde o que era lógico era correr para Hotch.

Não estava novamente mudando de opinião sobre tudo em sua vida, ainda planejava se casar e tudo o mais, mas estava deprimida com muitas coisas, estava irritada e não se sentia capaz de negar uma conversa a Aaron Hotchner, ainda mais quando ele era seu único ponto de apoio. Era seu melhor amigo e era mais, muito mais. Isto a assustava, mas também era algo que gostava.

Hotch não a esperava tão cedo, estava surpreso, ainda mais que era tarde. Sabia que isto significava algo importante, talvez algo houvesse acontecido, mas não podia saber se era bom ou ruim. Emily às vezes era misteriosa.

Quando escutou a porta sabia que era ela. Tomou ar, não sabia o que iria lhe dizer, não houve tempo de planejar. Tivera muito trabalho, papelada, tivera que informar a equipe sobre as férias e, férias implicavam em muita coisa na UAC. Não havia planejado o que diria a Em. Suspirou. Abriu a porta.

Olharam-se por um segundo, com sorrisos no rosto e sem saber o que iria acontecer. Olharam-se nervosamente, mas sentindo-se tremendamente seguros um com o outro, estavam se procurando e esperando mutuamente. Isto era raro, problemático e assustador até certo ponto, mas lhes dava a certeza de que estavam bem.

- Entre. – Ele disse finalmente com um sorriso.

- Espero que não seja uma hora ruim.

- Para você, nunca é. – Ele disse sedutor e atrevido.

Emily lhe deu um sorriso e deixou o comentário passar. Sentou-se no sofá e ficou um momento olhando em voltar nervosamente. Silencio. O silencio os invadiu por uns segundos, como se de repente pudessem entender que o que faziam era errado. Mas foi coisa de segundos.

Logo ele se sentou junto a ela e sorriu, confiante. Ela se deixou envolver novamente por esta confiança. Durante um longo tempo sentaram-se um ao lado do o outro e conversaram sobre muitas coisas sem importância e trocaram confidencias. A tranqüilidade entre eles era total, como se nada pudesse alterar este perfeito equilíbrio que se criava quando estavam juntos e não pensavam em tudo que havia em volta deles e que não tinham a ver com aquele momento.

Passava de meia noite, estavam acomodados comm uma xícara de café cada um e falando de generalidades quando o telefone de Emily tocou. Depois de ignorá-lo por um tempo, pois não tinha vontade de conectar-se com o mundo real, ela atendeu.

- Olá, Em.

- Mick? – Ela sobressaltou-se.

- Querida, estava ligando para casa e não te achei. Onde você esta a esta hora? Tudo bem?

- Sim, claro. Está tudo bem. – Disse rapidamente e olhou para Hotch por um preocupante segundo. – Estou com... JJ... coisas de mulheres.

- Preparativos? Isto é bom! Não gosto que quando não estou fique fora até tarde, mas considerando a situação tudo bem. Mande um abraço a ela, espero te ver logo.

- Claro, nos vemos logo.

- Amo você, Em.

- Tchau!

Emily desligou o telefone desconfortável. Ficou em silêncio. Sentia-se culpada. Culpada por haver mentido, não por estar onde e com quem estava, mas sim por ter precisado mentir. Nada mais.

Sentou-se novamente ao lado de Hotch e quando ele se dispôs a dizer-lhe algo, colocou os dedos em seus lábios, para manter um pouco mais o silencio e lidar com esta mentira injusta. Ele guardou todo o silencio que ela quis, tomou sua mão afastando-a de seus lábios e a beijou docemente. Ela sorriu.

- O que queria conversar comigo, Aaron?

- Queria te dizer... – Ficou gelado.

- Não pode? – Perguntou ela e o olhou com doçura. – Nem eu...

- Que quer dizer? – Perguntou confuso.

- Também queria te dizer algo, precisava dizer. Mas agora... agora não posso...

- É estranho. Acho que deveríamos falar, mas não sei... algo me impede... talvez não deva fazê-lo, Em. Talvez por isto não possa...

Ela o beijou. Suavemente.

- Talvez signifique não há nada para dizer.

- Tem certeza? – Ele sussurrou olhando-a de perto.

- Não. Mas acho que isto não importa. Ele se foi e sei que irá voltar. Mas estamos só eu e você...

Aproximou-se de novo e foi ele quem capturou os lábios.

- Sabe que me caso em dois dias?

- Sim.

- Parece bem.

- Sabe que sou divorciado e viúvo ao mesmo tempo?

- Sim.

- Parece bem.

Beijaram-se um pouco mais. Lentamente, pacientes. Sedutoramente. O mundo começava e terminava em seus lábios. Era como estar no paraíso. Dormiram assim.

Emily acordou com um barulho diferente. Olhou a sua volta, confusa por acordar num lugar estranho. Podia ver que ainda estava escuro e ainda estava no sofá, mas Hotch não estava com ela. Levantou a cabeça e o encontrou tomando uma xícara de café. Parecia pronto para sair.

- Que houve? – Perguntou sonolenta.

- Preciso terminar algo. Uns papeis para as férias da equipe. Tenho que ir imediatamente.

- Então, vou para casa.

- Não. Vá para a cama, estará mais confortável e dormirá melhor. Não dormimos muito e ainda é muito cedo.

- Aaron, não sei se é uma boa ideia.

Mas Hotch se aproximou e a calou com um beijo profundo. Ela se deixou seduzir lentamente, esquecendo todos os seus argumentos e deixando-se guiar pro Hotch para o quarto.

- Fique aqui. – Ele pediu. – Voltarei logo.

- Mas...

- Shhhhh – A silenciou suavemente. – Só desta vez, não sei se teremos outra oportunidade.

- Você sabe que não pode acontecer?

- Poderia.

- Aaron, faltam dois dias. Já não é nada...

- Eu sei... Eu sei. – Ele a olhou firmemente.

- Ficarei aqui. Só desta vez... porque não sei o que acontecerá depois.

Hotch beijou-a outra vez e saiu, deixando-a confusa. Mal ele saiu e ela já começou a adormecer novamente. Uns segundos depois Hotch voltou a entrar e parou a centímetros dela, olhando-a.

- Em... – Sussurou.

- Hummm? – sussurrou ela mergulhada no sono.

- Estou apaixonado por você. – Ele disse e saiu.

Emily abriu os olhos e não conseguiu dizer nada antes que ele desaparecesse pela porta. Faltavam dois dias para o casamento. Sentiu que seu coração pulava uma batida.

Isto mudava tudo!


	15. Cap 15 - Dois dias para o casamento

**15- Dois dias para o casamento**

Não é que não quisesse que ele sentisse algo por ela, porque gostava desta sensação. Não é que ela não sentisse algo por ele, porque sentia. O problema é que não devia sentir. Muito tempo atrás, quando encontrou Hotch pela primeira vez,poderiam tentar. Talvez fosse incorreto pelas circunstancias, mas seria valido, não estariam transgredindo tantas regras e nem machucando alguém. Mas agora, muito tempo depois, ela ia se casar e isto era um problema.

Durante um tempo Emily sentiu que o mundo vinha abaixo. Tinha dormido com ele, isto podia ser superado. Tinha traído seu noivo, isto também podia ser superado. Agora, descobrir que Aaron Hotchner estava apaixonado por ela, isto não tinha como superar. Fazia com que lembrasse que desde sempre sentira algo por ele.

Tinha prometido que ficaria, que o esperaria. Mas não podia. Não nestas circunstancias. Prometera a si mesma que deixaria estas loucuras, que casaria com Mick e isto era a única realidade possível, tudo mais era fantasia, promessas vazias de algo impossível que não iria, e não devia, acontecer.

Arrumou-se rapidamente e não parou para pensar no que iria fazer. Não queria ir, queria ficar e esperá-lo. Mas sabia que se queria casar e que tudo corresse bem, não poderia fazer isto. E saber disto era realmente doloroso e deprimente. E Emily não queria mais dor.

Esperou durante um longo tempo sem se atrever a mover-se, sequer respirar mais forte, como se qualquer mudança pudesse desequilibrar tudo que estava preparando para dar o próximo passo. Era tudo... O tempo acabava. Finalmente ligou para Mick...

- Hey – disse ela – está ocupado?

- Não estou dirigindo. – Respondeu ele. – Tudo em ordem, Emily?

- Sim... Só... – hesitou.

- Tudo bem, Em? Está estranha... Nervosa?

- Sim, algo assim.

- Mmm... Tudo bem, também estou nervoso, mas tudo ficará bem. Acho que amanhã à tarde estarei em casa. Tudo ficará bem, o casamento sairá bem.

- Eu sei... Mick?

- Diga.

- Acha que vai funcionar?

- O que? O casamento? – Ele ficou confuso por um segundo. – Claro que vai funcionar! Não me casaria com você se não estivesse seguro que daria certo!

- Não entendo você...

- Amor, se não estivesse seguro que nosso casamento dará certo, se não achasse que estará sempre comigo, que vai ficar e entender tudo isto, então não me casaria, Emily. Entende isto?

- Acha que vou ficar?

- Sim. Tudo funciona perfeitamente, não?

- Não sei... Você vai ficar, Mick? – Ela perguntou repentinamente.

- Nem precisa perguntar! Por isto vou me casar. Não entende, Emily? Quero fazer isto.

- Tenho que ir. Nos vemos quando você voltar.

Era tudo... Tudo que podia suportar. Sentiu o estomago revolto e se apressou a entrar no banheiro. Sentiu o vomito subir. Como podia estar tudo bem? Como podia estar bem com o que acabara de dizer? Não pode evitar, vomitou. Cabia-lhe casar com ele, era o racional. O sabor em sua boca era insuportável. Ele queria se casar porque estava seguro de que ela ficaria com ele. Como podia estar tão seguro? Sentou-se no chão, ainda com o sabor amargo na boca. Ela estava longe de estar segura disto.

Passou-se muito tempo antes de Emily se acalmar, antes de voltar a respirar tranquilamente e o sabor amargo sumisse de sua boca. E então, para poder se levantar, teve que usar todo seu bom senso e lembrar que ia se casar.

Emily havia se apaixonado por Hotch. Sim, era certo, não um pouco e não apenas "gostava" dele. Sentia algo realmente profundo por ele, o que era errado por que era seu chefe. Demorou muito até se resignar que isto não podia acontecer. Ele era seu amigo e tinha que se conformar com isto. Sua vida social, especialmente a romântica, estava reduzida a nada e isto não era alentador. Tinha saído com muita gente, tinha fracassado com a maioria, simplesmente não era o que buscava, ninguém o era.

Podia ter deixado as coisas assim, mas o passado voltou a incomodá-la, sua mãe decidiu intervir e quem não tinha porque opinar opinou. E a pressão sobre ela foi demais. Não queria que ninguém organizasse encontros casuais, queria esquecer de tudo isto, queria escapar.

Não queria que ninguém lhe perguntasse.

Não queria renunciar a seus sonhos.

Não queria que cada dia algum velho amigo lhe recordasse a Itália e o que houve.

Não queria ver o olhar de reprovação de sua mãe.

Não queria mais propostas de conhecidos de JJ ou Garcia.

Não queria lutar com todo mundo, mas tampouco queria estar só.

E então apareceu Mick, com seu imenso ego e ar de galã, e mesmo que não fosse o que buscava não lhe desagradou. JJ e Garcia o aprovaram. E ela quis mais, se sentiu bem, isto era importante. E sem que percebesse tinha algo formal com ele, já tinham saído por vários meses. E pensou que se ele estava ali e estavam confortáveis juntos, já não tinha porque desejar estar com Hotch. Era um modo de combater este desejo secreto e também todos os que se sentiam capazes de opinar estavam ao seu lado. E ainda que Hotch acabasse de confessar que sentia algo por ela, isto não era nada seguro, não representava uma possibilidade concreta. Podia combater isto também.

E por isto se emocionou com a proposta de matrimonio, com o anel e os planos. Não queria seguir sozinha, não queria ninguém lembrando que sempre estivera. E se casando ia acabar com tudo isto, então se casaria.

- Emily? – Sussurraram a seu lado, era Hotch.

Ela voltou-se para olhá-lo confusa, era tarde. Não havia se dado conta de nada. Seguia no chão do banheiro, abraçando suas pernas, com o olhar vazio e o sabor amargo na boca. Ele se sentou junto a ela.

- Liguei o dia todo… Está bem?

- Sim, acho que sim…

- Tem certeza?

- Não…

- Que houve, Emily?

- Nada. – Disse ela suavemente e se encostou-se a ele. Quero ir para casa.

- Tem certeza?

- Pode ficar comigo? – Perguntou ela.

- Claro. – Ele disse sentindo-a muito fragilizada, quase assustada. Algo acontecera.

Durante um tempo nenhum deles se moveu. Emily chorava em silencio contra o peito de Hotch, que não perguntou nada… Olhou pela janela vendo o escurecer, ela não dizia nada ainda e ele entendeu.

Ainda não sabia que tinha acontecido nestas horas, ainda não sabia o que se passava na cabeça de Emily, ainda não podia imaginar o que havia desencadeado tudo isto, ainda não podia prever o que aconteceria nos dias seguintes.

Se o tempo havia acabado.

Praticamente faltava um dia para o casamento.

Apertou Emily contra si.

Ele iria perdê-la. Entendeu. E isto lhe doeu.

Continua...


	16. Cap 16 - Um dia para o casamento

**16- Um dia para o casamento**

Nada seria igual. Faltava tão pouco para definir as coisas que quase era um absurdo não ter a decisão tomada, mas simplesmente era assim. Mas até que ponto o difícil exatamente o fato de que a decisão era óbvia?

Quando Hotch se separou de Emily naquela manhã tinha sido incapaz de admitir que estava a ponto de enfrentar o inegável, incapaz de reconhecer que ela ia se casar e isto lhe doía mais que tudo no mundo. Não podia admitir estas verdades porque não sabia como lidar com elas.

Restava um dia. E era um dia ocupado. JJ ligou cedo para Emily para lembrar dos planos do dia, as coisas que faltavam. Vários membros da equipe iriam se concentrar nos detalhes que precisavam ser resolvidos sem Mick. Emily concordava e aprovava tudo que JJ lhe dizia enquanto Hotch observava como um espectador distante e alheio a tudo isto. Mesmo sendo parte da equipe não participava dos preparativos, não intervinha, ficava distante. Era o casamento de Emily, mas não o seu. Isto era o fator complicador.

Jack continuava com sua família, tinham planos com ele, dias felizes de férias enquanto Hotch trabalhava, de modo que sua casa estava vazia. Nunca havia se sentido deste modo, como se tudo estivesse vazio não só a sua volta, mas principalmente dentro dele. Sentia-se vazio. Ela iria se casar e não podia mudar isto, agora não.

Os preparativos finais para o casamento estavam consumindo o tempo e a atenção de Emily assim como de vários membros da equipe. Ninguém tinha tempo para preocupar-se com coisas como onde Emily havia estado no dia anterior ou porque Hotch estava tão estranho e não ajudava nos preparativos. Tinham que pensar era no motivo do pedido das flores não ter sido confirmado ou se Mick já pegara seu traje. Nesses momentos o urgente não deixava lugar para o importante.

Não havia muito trabalho, olhando com cuidado percebia-se que praticamente tudo estava resolvido, mas a necessidade de checar cada detalhe uma, ou mais vezes, evitava que se perguntassem o que aconteceu, o que estava acontecendo e o que aconteceria. No fundo, Emily não era a única que estava se arrependendo de sua decisão, mas ninguém era capaz de dizer isto.

E assim foi o quase o dia todo. Até que de repente, depois de mil voltas e ligações, pararam e se deram conta de que não restava nada para fazer. E ainda faltavam varias horas para o dia terminar.

- Está tudo pronto? – Perguntou JJ num sussurro.

- Parece que sim. – Respondeu Garcia e olhou ao seu redor. – Tudo pronto, cada detalhe está finalizado. A menos que apareça um misterioso furacão ou algo assim, amanhã nesta hora Emily estará casada.

Um nó se fez no estomago de Emily. Olhou o relógio, menos de 24 horas, não havia se dado conta disto. Olhou para os outros sem dizer nada. Todos pareciam se dar conta, pela primeira vez, de quão pouco tempo restava, mas suas emoções não eram como as dela, exceto por Reid, talvez. Porque ele estava cabisbaixo? Emily o olhou e tentou sorrir-lhe, mas o sorriso não saia.

- Melhor eu ir, então. – Comentou JJ, que sentiu a tensão no ar.

- Sim, acho que é uma boa ideia. – Comentou Garcia. – Amanhã, Emily não pode ser a única radiante.

- As verei cedo amanhã? - Emily perguntou assustada com a perspectiva de ficar só.

- Claro que sim, tenho que lhe ajudar a se preparar. Sua mãe chegará cedo para ajudar também. – Disse Garcia com um sorriso. - Estaremos com você, pode ficar tranquila.

Rapidamente se despediram e saíram, deixando Emily com Reid e Rossi, que também se preparava para sair. Não gostava de ideia de ficar sozinha, mas parecia que seria inevitável. Ficou calada, pois temia que a voz não saísse. Estava deprimida e não era fácil lidar com isto justamento antes do casamento. Rossi lhe olhou e sorriu.

- Vai ficar bem? – Perguntou por fim.

- Sim, acho que sim. – Ela respondeu incerta.

- Tem certeza de que quer continuar com isto? – Perguntou Rossi por fim e Emily lhe fulminou com o olhar. Isto não ajudava em nada. Tinha que se casar e ponto, não queria mais questionamentos. – Tem falado com Hotch?

- Por quê?

- Porque é fantástico conversar com ele sobre as mudanças climáticas! – Disse sarcástico. – Porque você acha?

Emily desviou o olhar e ficou quieta. Reid a olhou e depois para Rossi, e compreendeu perfeitamente o que acontecia, não era preciso que lhe explicassem nada. Não tinha certeza de toda a situação, mas podia imaginar. Sentiu vontade de abraçar Emily e prometer que tudo ficaria bem. Era estranho não ser ele a precisar de apoio. Era raro que não fosse Emily a lhe explicar as coisas da vida e dos sentimentos e que fosse o contrario. Isto era bastante incomum. Emily permanecia olhando para o outro lado.

- Para mim isto é um "não" muito claro. – Concluiu Rossi. – Ou talvez um "sim", mas não muito convicto. O casamento é amanhã, assim tem que decidir o que vai fazer. Vai casar? Verdade? – Ele não parecia feliz com isto.

- Sim... – Sussurrou ela e durante um segundo os olhou, sem entender exatamente o quanto eles percebiam.

- Vejo você amanhã. – Rossi disse.

- Dave? – Chamou baixinho. – Estará no casamento amanhã?

- Sim. – Respondeu da porta. – Te ajudarei a dar o ultimo passo, se é isto que quer.

- Sim, por favor.

Ele desapareceu pela porta perdido em pensamentos. Reid ficou com Emily, e por um momento um incomodo silencio permaneceu entre eles. Ele entendia, talvez melhor do que ela. Queria que cancelasse o casamento e sabia que isto era louco e estranho, ainda mais vindo dele. E, pela primeira vez, não podia dizer isto a ela. Então, ficou calado.

- Estou indo também.

- Esta tudo bem, Spencer?

- Não sei... Acho que não.

- Também vai fazer perguntas estranhas? – Se aventurou Emily.

- Não, porque acredito que já sei as respostas e é confuso. Não gosto que seja confuso, mas é.

- Não te entendo.

- Não tenho certeza do que quero que aconteça amanhã. É minha amiga, uma das melhores amigas no mundo. Não sei, Emily. Quero que seja feliz, mas não sei o que quero que aconteça amanhã.

- Nem eu... – Ela disse balançando a cabeça, confusa. – Quer conversar?

- Não sei, acho que não é comigo com quem deve falar.

Emily suspirou. Era difícil falar disso, tanto que Spencer lhe falava deste modo confuso. Era difícil porque Dave havia se chateado e saído, quase sem se despedir. Tudo era tão difícil nestes dias, que lhe custava a crer que tudo era real. Ia se casar e não era justo que as coisas saíssem assim. Devia estar nervosa, mas feliz.

Olhou Spencer, ele não dizia nada. Estava pronto para ir, mas não se movia. Olhava-a fixamente, silencioso como nunca. Ele sabia algo que ela não? Era um gênio e sabia coisas que ninguém mais, mas não podia saber coisas sobre sua vida e suas decisões antes que ela. Mick chegaria de madrugada, assim ela teria pouco tempo para duvidas, estar só ou algo assim. Isto era bom, pois já não queria duvidar, questionar ou ficar sozinha. Mas também estava péssima porque já não haveria alternativa do que deixar as coisas como estavam com Hotch. Suspirou e olhou novamente para Spencer.

- Spencer?

- Quer que eu te leve? – Ele perguntou repentinamente.

- Sim.

Saíram juntos. Não era preciso explicar aonde ia ou porque ia, ele entendia. Restava apenas um dia, nada mais.

Tinha que ver Hotch.

Ia se casar com Mick.

De um deles tinha que se despedir.

Continua...


	17. Cap 17 - Uma noite para o casamento

**17- Uma noite para o casamento**

Ele a queria. Ela o queria. Isto era fácil, soava simples, sincero. Não entendia porque tinha que ser tão complicado e difícil, porque não podiam se amar e deixar que mundo pensasse o que quisesse. Seria tão fácil tomar Emily em seus braços e numa mais soltá-la. Torná-la parte fundamental de sua vida, casar-se com ela, tê-la ao seu lado, estar ao lado dela, ajudá-la, apoiá-la nos momentos difíceis. Não era pedir demais, afinal.

Mas algo que não contava aconteceu no momento em que se apaixonou por Emily: Mick Rawson apareceu entre eles. Não esperava isto, não gostava disto e, o pior de tudo, não podia fazer nada contra ele. A culpa era sua. Não havia feito nada, percebera que sentia algo por Emily, mas não fez nada. Deixou que o trabalho, sua situação familiar e até o medo se impusessem. O resultado era que a havia perdido. No momento que Emily entrou em sua sala para dizer que não queria se casar tinha sentido que algo se mexia dentro dele. Talvez um raio de esperança. E no momento que haviam se beijado este sentimento voltou a renascer. Tinha novamente esperanças, mas novamente ela escapava de suas mãos.

Suspirou pela milionésima vez. Recordou da ligação que recebera nesta manhã. Mick Rawson ligara e, como esperado após o que acontecera entre ele e Emily, tudo que disse foi para que se afastasse dela, podiam se falar obviamente, mas apenas coisas de trabalho e talvez com o tempo serem amigos, mas não queria que se aproximasse mais dela ou haveria conseqüências.

Hotch não se impressionou com as ameaças, respondia e não aceitava este tipo de atitude, mas a verdade é que sentia que merecia. Emily ia se casar e ele havia feito o necessário para impedir, para ficar com ela, mas acabou numa armadilha. Ela iria se casar, ele tinha perdido sua oportunidade muito tempo antes, quando ela estava sozinha, quando entrou pela porta da UAC e ele estava casado. Com o divórcio perdeu novamente sua oportunidade. Havia trabalhado com sua mãe, mais de 10 anos antes e se surpreendeu ao conhecê-la. Deste modo era uma armadilha querer tirá-la de Mick, o inglês tinha razão.

Simplesmente era hora de se render. Tinha perdido, mesmo que ele e Emily tenham se aproximado nos últimos dias. Nada mais de tentativas. Tinha perdido treze anos antes, quatro anos antes, quinze dias antes. Era isto.

Por seu lado Emily tinha momento de lucidez total, graças a Spencer, que nesse momento dirigia com habilidade, sem que nenhum dos dois tivesse falado sobre o destino, simplesmente o tinham claro. Precisavam ter tudo esclarecido. Ela precisava urgentemente, e ele, um amigo fiel, também precisava, somente para estar seguro de que tudo ficaria bem.

Durante muito tempo o silencio reinou entre eles, até que Emily recebeu uma mensagem de Mick. Curto, conciso, desesperançador até certo ponto, dada a situação.

"Chego esta noite. Tarde. Liguei, mas não te encontrei... Espero que TUDO esteja bem. Te amo".

Emily suspirou e olhou para Spencer esperando que falasse algo, que o gênio dissesse algo genial para fazê-la se sentir melhor. Tinha algo na mensagem que não lhe agradava, que lhe lembrava muitas coisas e que a fazia duvidar de outras, parecia que cada vez que pensava em mudar algo Mick se fazia presente e isto a confundia.

Spencer parou finalmente, ali estavam... Ela ficou quieta, normalizando sua respiração e perguntando-se o que faria. Tinha que decidir tinha que acabar com tudo isto. Na verdade tinha que achar uma luz.

- Se Mick volta esta noite, você não tem muito tempo. – Disse-lhe Spencer depois de um longo silencio. – É melhor que o faça agora.

- Eu sei, só não sei o que acontecerá.

- É normal, não pode adivinhar o futuro ou algo assim. Posso esperar aqui se quiser. – Ofereceu tentando dar-lhe confiança.

- Não... Não sei... Sim... Talvez possa funcionar. – Hesitou e lhe entregou seu celular. – Fica com isto, não quero interrupções, se Mick ligar... Bem, não acredito que ligue, mas deixo isto com você. Não demoro. Obrigada, Spencer.

Emily desceu do carro e andou tentando não vacilar. Se conhecia Mick, a procuraria tão logo chegasse a cidade. Não podia se arriscar, não tinha muito tempo. Entrou e bateu na porta. Era tudo ou nada. Era tempo de tentar, de aceitar, de escolher, de confessar. Somente ela e Aaron Hotchner.

E ao abrir a porta e encontrá-la, sua surpresa foi total. Uma breve saudação entre ambos, um par de olhares indecifráveis, ambos sabiam o que iria acontecer. Havia uma certa resignação por parte de ambos, desde que cruzaram seus olhares nesta noite sabiam que seria difícil fazer tudo retornar ao equilíbrio. Cada um tinha tomado sua decisão, independente do que desejavam. Tinham se encontrado, se apaixonado, mas tinham deixado isto passar, há muito tinham deixado passar.

- Entre. – Ele convidou.

- Não tenho muito tempo... – Ela esclareceu ao entrar.

- Tudo bem, compreendo... Deve ter muitas cosias em mente, Mick e você devem ter detalhes do casamento para finalizar. – Ele não a olhava nos olhos. – E como ele tem estado viajando devem querer um tempo juntos e...

- Aaron, chega.

Emily o deteve e olhou-o fixamente, obrigando-o a olhá-la também. Sem mentiras, sem disfarces, sem discursos ensaiados. Não podia ter o que queria, isto já sabia, mas podia pelo menos deixar claro que o queria. Sem esperar uma reação dele, o beijou. Ele não esboçou nenhuma resistência, juntou seus lábios desejando que este momento durasse para sempre, que suas bocas jamais tivessem que se separar e eles pudessem ficar juntos.

Durante um breve momento o mundo deixou de ter importância, enquanto desfrutavam do encontro de seus lábios e entrelaçavam suas mãos. Tudo era perfeito. E doía. Sem esperar, os olhos de Emily se encheram de lagrimas. Quando elas deslizaram por seu rosto e alcançaram seus lábios, eles se separaram levemente.

Hotch compreendendo perfeitamente o que acontecia, beijou suas bochechas, detendo as lágrimas com seus lábios. Beijou os olhos fechados, arrancando dela um sorriso tímido, e finalmente beijou seus lábios suavemente, até as lágrimas cessarem.

- Sinto tanto, querida...

- Não.. Eu sinto. Não tem ideia do quanto desejo que tudo isto tivesse acontecido antes. Não sabe quantas vezes quis te contar a verdade. Sinto, Aaron... Não é justo e não muda nada, mas eu sinto muito. – Disse num fio de voz.

- Não, é tudo minha culpa. Tantos anos trabalhando juntos, estando perto, sendo amigos e jamais percebi. Agora é tarde... – Ele a abraçou ao dizer isto.

Estavam juntos e tantas coisas os separavam. O trabalho os tinha unido, a morte os tinha unido, e isto soava tão horrível, mas estavam juntos. Isto era o que importava, ou havia sido. Iriam ainda estar depois deste dia? Era uma resposta muito difícil de ser dada.

- Vai se casar amanhã? – Ele perguntou por fim.

- Sim.

- Quero você. – Ele tinha dificuldade em achar as palavras corretas para o que queria dizer. – Casaria com você, Emily.

- O que? – Ela se surpreendeu.

- Se não casar amanhã, caso com você, Emily. E não tem idéia de quanto quero isto. Porque amo você.

- Aaron... Não posso.

- Eu sei... – E também sabia que teria que deixá-la ir.

- Vou me casar com Mick. – Disse e não pode acreditar no que finalmente afirmava. – Ele realmente ficou magoado com o que houve, mas podemos superar isto.

- E o que acontece conosco? – Perguntou ele, mesmo sabendo a resposta e estando resignado com ela.

- Não podemos, Aaron. Você é meu chefe.

- Podemos tentar... – Queria esgotar toda e qualquer esperança.

- Não, não podemos. E você sabe disto. É por isto que me casarei com Mick. Não posso fazer isto com ele.

- Mas comigo, pode?

Ela baixou cabeça, sabia que era injusto, talvez muito mais injusto, mas tinha menos possibilidades com ele. Além disto, ele era importante demais para ela. Não queria que saíssem feridos se tentasse e não desse certo. Tudo conspirava contra eles. Seria muito doloroso, mais do que poderia suportar.

Nesse momento o telefone de Hotch tocou e foi ignorado, porém em seguida tocou o celular e o visor anunciou o numero de Reid. Emily achou que era hora de ir, provavelmente Mick tentara falar com ela e seu amigo a advertia sobre isto.

- É Spencer. Tenho que ir. Verei você amanhã?

- Não sei, Emily, não acho uma boa idéia ir.

- Entendo... – Sendo que ao mesmo não entendia. – Perdoe-me Aaron.

Beijou-lhe pela ultima vez. Foi perfeito e doloroso.

- Amo você, Emily.

-Também amo você.

E esta era uma verdade absoluta, mas estavam a uma noite do casamento e, simplesmente, era tarde demais.

Continua...


	18. Cap 18 - Faltando horas

**18 - Faltando horas...**

Estava na hora. Tinha tido muitas dúvidas nas ultimas semanas, mas finalmente chegara o dia. Acordou bem cedo e ainda se sentindo cansada, não havia dormido muito na realidade. Levantou-se da cama a procura de um café e não demorou nem dois minutos a receber a ligação de JJ.

- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida! – Saudou sua amiga. - Espero que já esteja bem acordada!

- Sim, acho que sim. - Emily respondeu consultando o horário.

- Perfeito! Fique pronta, pois temos que aproveitar o tempo.

- JJ, é pouco mais de sete horas... – Queixou-se – A cerimônia será às três horas, acho que temos bastante tempo.

- Ai, mulher! – Suspirou JJ – Nada de queixas! Sei o que faço! Se prepare, pegamos você as oito para o café da manhã.

- Tudo bem, então me pega?

- Não, -disse a loira – pedi alguém para te pegar, não se preocupe.

Emily não estava preocupada por isto, tinha meio milhão de preocupações na cabeça, mas quem iria pegá-la ou não, definitivamente, não era uma delas. Seguiu as instruções de JJ, sabia que tinha muito para resolver e naquele momento sentia-se segura, queria se manter assim.

Tomou um café e foi tomar banho, demorou uns minutos a mais do que de costume embaixo da água quente, para poder estar totalmente relaxada. Era o dia de seu casamento, quase não podia acreditar nisto. Finalmente, quando faltavam dez minutos para as oito, acordou Mick.

- Hey, Mick. – Chamou e lhe sacudiu ligeiramente, sem resposta. – Vamos, Mick! É hora de acordar. – Ele voltou-se e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro, fazendo com que ela desse um sorriso suave. – Ande, está na hora.

- Não... – Ele se queixou e bocejou. – Senhorita Prentiss, juro que quando for minha esposa não permitirei que me acorde assim.

- Sim, claro. – Respondeu ela sarcástica. – Isto não acontecerá. Levante-se, estou indo.

- Indo?

- Idéia de JJ. Ela me pegará as oito.

- Acho que sua amiga não gosta muito de dormir. – Emily fez uma careta. – Tudo bem, retiro o que disse. Volta depois?

- Acho que não. – Emily respondeu olhando as horas. – Suspeito que elas planejaram todo o dia.

- Então, a vejo na cerimônia. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Sim, nos vemos lá.

Deu-lhe um beijo rápido e se afastou. Pegou suas coisas e esperou, não deveriam demorar. Foi Morgan quem a buscou, apareceu pontualmente as oito com um sorriso no rosto e flores na mão.

- Bom dia, Senhorita!- Cumprimentou-a formalmente, entregando-lhe as flores. – Sua carruagem a aguarda.

- Olá, Derek! – Respondeu tentando não rir.

- Deixe-me ajudar com suas coisas, enquanto coloca as flores a salvo. – Pegou as coisas que Emily trazia. – Não deve se preocupar com nada, as próximas horas são meu problema. Hora de irmos, princesa.

Entraram no carro de Morgan, que iria levá-los Deus sabe onde, pois ele se negava a contar qualquer das surpresas do dia para Emily. Durante um tempo dirigiu conversando calmamente com ela, como se não houvesse pressa nenhuma. Finalmente, quase quarenta minutos depois, pararam numa área muito elegante da cidade. Morgan, galantemente, a ajudou a descer do carro e a guiou pelo lugar, parecendo conhecer o caminho de memória, até um edifício comercial.

- Morgan, porque estamos aqui?

- A primeira surpresa do dia, Emily. – Ele respondeu parecendo excitado e misterioso. – Queremos que comece muito bem o seu dia.

Ao cruzar a enésima porta, saíram num terraço que dava para um jardim interno. Ali havia uma elegante mesa, com várias cadeiras, pronta para o café da manhã. Esperando por eles estavam JJ, Reid e Garcia.

- Surpresa. – Sussurrou Morgan.

- Olá, querida. – Cumprimentou-a Garcia. – Espero que tudo esteja a seu gosto.

- Estou impressionada. – Emily estava quase sem palavras. – É incrível, muito obrigada.

- Bom, agora se sente, que preparamos um maravilhoso café da manhã para você. – Disse JJ sorridente. – É o inicio de um dia atarefado. Falta fazer penteado, maquiagem, arrumarmos o vestido no lugar e... – Fez uma pausa dramática e trocou um sorriso com Morgan. – Uma sessão de Spa!

- Será um bom dia! – Disse Morgan. – E o começamos agora, princesa.

Emily sorriu próxima das lágrimas de alegria, e se sentou à mesa com seus amigos. Em nenhum momento perguntou por Hotch e Rossi. Não a interessava, estava realmente extasiada. O dia estava mais promissor do que nunca.

...

O dia estava péssimo. Pensar no que iria acontecer o deixava totalmente desmotivado. Tinha tentado se distrair, mas não podia evitar o pensamento por horas. Cedo ou tarde a realidade o alcançaria, gostasse ou não. E tudo isto se tornou ainda mais real ao tocarem a campanhia naquela tarde. Não queria ver ninguém, abriu a porta desanimado e encontrou Rossi do outro lado. Mais elegante do que nunca, com um traje impecável. Olhou-o surpreso, franziu o cenho e entrou sem esperar convite.

- Porque não está pronto? – Perguntou fingindo dúvida e indignação. – Temos um casamento em quase uma hora.

- Não irei, Dave.

- Não irá? Sirva-me um drinque e terminemos com isto.

Hotch, sem discutir, lhe serviu um copo e sentou-se diante dele. Conhecia muito bem a seu amigo: tinha um sermão preparado. Não tinha sequer vontade de evitá-lo, então também tomou um drinque.

- Bem, já bebeu, está relaxado. Agora vai se trocar. – Disse Rossi.

- Eu não irei Rossi. De verdade. Não posso ir.

- Por quê? Porque está apaixonado por ela? – Perguntou, fazendo diversas conclusões de uma vez. – E daí? Por conta disto te parece correto deixá-la dar este passo sozinha?

- O que deveria fazer? – Hotch quase gritou. – Ir lá, acompanhá-la e sorrir? Enquanto a vejo se casar com outro? Não posso. Não consigo.

- Pois espero que faça isto. Você é seu melhor amigo. – Rossi falou de forma dolorosa.

- Não posso. Eu a amo.

- Por isto mesmo deveria estar lá até o final. Porque a ama, porque ela te ama. Porque é tão óbvio que você se rendeu, mas ela vai sentir muito mais com sua ausência.

- Não me rendi…

- Foi o que fez! – Interrompeu Rossi. – Eu lhe disse que lutasse até as ultimas conseqüências ou a deixasse ir. Você a deixou ir! Se fosse lutar até as ultimas conseqüências, colocaria um traje e iria ao casamento.

- Nada irá mudar se eu for.

- Não pode ter certeza. Tem tanto medo de falar quem nem tenta realmente, Aaron. – Rossi terminou seu drinque. – E é uma pena, porque então para que algo mude todo o esforço tem que ser dela e se você não vai hoje, nem sequer terá uma motivação. – Suspirou e largou o copo. – Tenho que ir. Prometi a Emily que iria levá-la no ultimo passo a ser dado.

Levantou-se e sem dar tempo a Hotch para argumentar, saiu do apartamento. Na rua, ligou para Morgan para saber como as coisas caminhavam e para avisar que estava a caminho, para esperarem e avisarem Emily.

- E Hotch?

- Não irá. – Respondeu e desligou o telefone. – Tem medo.

E isto era realmente lamentável. Com todas as circunstancias estranhas da vida, sempre pensou que Hotch e Emily se completavam perfeitamente. Lamentável.

Continua...


	19. Cap 19 - Minutos

**Minutos**

O vestido estava pronto: branco, elegante e discreto. O cabelo num elaborado penteado, sem um fio fora de lugar. O juiz estava confirmado e logo estaria em posição. Os convidados estavam chegando, arrumados, sorridentes e quase orgulhosos. Tudo estava pronto. Emily suspirou enquanto colocava os brinco de brilhante para a ocasião. Estava pronta, não podia acreditar.

JJ, Garcia e até sua mãe, haviam sido cúmplices nesta transformação em "noiva perfeita" e estavam orgulhosas dela, do resultado, de tudo. E cada uma lhe havia felicitado, incentivado e dado palavras de apoio, que significavam muito e ao mesmo tempo não tinham sentido algum. Logo saíram para deixá-la se preparar sozinha nos últimos minutos.

- Em? – JJ ficou um segundo a mais com ela. – Sei que praticamente planejei tudo isto, mas… Você tem certeza?

Ela olhou sua amiga muito surpresa e mordendo ligeiramente o lábio, assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sinto muito. – Sussurrou JJ.

- Porque?

- Não tenho sido a melhor amiga ultimamente, me emocionei com tudo isto e não agi do melhor jeito.

- Não diga isto, JJ. – Emily disse conciliadora. – Praticamente fez tudo isto sozinha, é uma amiga mais que incrível. A melhor.

- Talvez devesse ter dito isto muito antes – a loira disse com ar triste – estou ao seu lado, Emily. Qualquer que seja sua decisão.

- Obrigada.

JJ se retirou e Emily soltou um profundo suspiro. Tudo isto era estranho. Não entendeu porque JJ dizia aquilo. Porque mudar de opinião a esta altura? Olhou para o relógio, faltava muito pouco. Estava muito nervosa, Rossi prometera acompanhá-la na hora da verdade, somente esperava por ele. Minutos. Somente isto lhe restava e logo, quase sem se dar conta, estaria casada com Mick Rawson. Começou a se inquietar enquanto os ponteiros do relógio avançavam sem parar. Onde estava Dave?

Sua inquietude começou a aumentar, respirou fundo. Na noite anterior Aaron Hotchner lhe disse que a amava, realmente a amava. Não! Tinha que abandonar este pensamento. Onde estava Dave? Porque não se apressava?

Bateram na porta, olhou o relógio e faltavam seis minutos. Tomara que tudo acabasse logo. Abriu. Não era Dave, eram Morgan e Reid. Deu-lhes um débil sorriso.

- Você está incrível, Emily! – Elogiou Morgan.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrou nervosa.

- Sério. Deveria ser ilegal alguém ter tanta sorte em um só dia. Está belíssima, realmente deslumbrante. – Ela não soube o que responder.

- Calma, – disse Spencer – não fique nervosa, tudo ficará bem.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Ela disse dando voltas no estreito quarto. – É somente que… Foi tudo tão rápido… Mas estou bem, só esperando Dave.

- Ele não vai demorar. – Explicou Morgan. – Teve que fazer uma parada, mas já deve estar chegando, princesa.

- Obrigada, Dereck.

Emily tentou parecer muito mais sorridente e tranqüila diante de seus amigos, mas isto lhe exigia muito esforço. Na realidade estava profundamente nervosa. Três minutos. Porque, Diabos, Dave não cruzava logo aquela porta?

- Bem, Emily, só viemos lhe desejar sorte. – Disse Morgan. – Não é, Reid?

- Claro. – O outro respondeu com um sorriso.

- Obrigada, rapazes. Os vejo lá fora.

- Claro. Inclusive se quiser, podemos pedir um táxi para fugir antes. – Morgan tentou brincar, mas notou que a deixara mais nervosa. – Brincadeira errada. Agora vamos indo. Os convidados estão chegando e estão ansiosos. Sorte!

Quando Morgan saiu, Emily se aproximou discretamente da porta esperando observar os convidados, ainda que soubesse que teria um angulo horrível para observação. Encontrou alguns rostos conhecidos. Spencer, ao seu lado, havia parado sua saída e entendia perfeitamente o que acontecia. Cuidadosamente, Reid fechou a porta e pôs sua mão nos ombros de Emily que fechou os olhos e quase estremeceu com o contato. Não se sentia ela mesma.

- Ele não está aqui, Emily.

- Achei que não viria.

- Tem certeza do que está fazendo?

- Não vamos começar de novo, Spencer. Já falamos disto. –Disse, mas ele não a libertou do olhar inquisidor. – Olha, vê todas estas pessoal lá fora? São 57 convidados, todos nossa família ou amigos próximos, e todos estão esperando por isto. Todos! Desde minha mãe até o ex-companheiro de trabalho de Mick, passando por seu chefe e minha melhor amiga. Todos esperam que eu cruze esta porta. Não tem como voltar atrás, nem tinha há quinze dias. Vou me casar.

- Creio que nunca vou entender… E eu sou um gênio, o que torna ainda mais estranho.

- Ah, Spencer... – Ela suspirou, sentando-se. Restava menos de um minuto. – São tantas coisas acontecendo. Minha mãe está aqui, jamais tivemos uma boa relação. Ela gosta de Mick, gostou desde o começo. Parecia orgulhosa de que finalmente eu tivesse uma relação decente. E é tão fácil fazê-la feliz e por um momento voltar a estar bem com ela. Mick entende porque faço este trabalho, porque faz o mesmo. Isto é perfeito. E posso ter isto sem os conflitos que teria se saísse com alguém da equipe. Que mais? Ele não quer ter filhos, o que me serve perfeitamente. Com tudo que passei no trabalho, os ferimentos, os estresses... Bem, não posso.

- Espera. – Reid interrompeu olhando-a fixamente. – Intuição feminina? Desejo? Suspeita? Ou… medicamente falando?

-Medicamente falando, Dr. Reid. – Respondeu com um ar entre tristeza e aceitação. – Entende? Também tem JJ e Garcia, que se esforçaram tanto para fazer tudo isto, desejam tanto isto. Estão convencidas desde o começo que isto era o mais indicado para todos os envolvidos. E… E a esta altura é mais fácil, Spencer. Às vezes é mais fazer satisfazer as outras pessoas. Mick é um bom homem, de verdade, Um grande homem…

Bateram na porta ao mesmo tempo em que Emily recebia uma mensagem em seu celular. Separaram-se, Spencer foi para a porta e Emily foi ver a mensagem. Era de Hotch. Na porta estava Rossi. Por um momento a situação lhe pareceu completamente irônica. Rapidamente leu a mensagem.

"_Lamento não ter lutado até o final, Emily, Lamento não estar ai. Sei que precisa de seu amigo, mas quero que saiba que meu coração estará contigo para sempre. Merece ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo e espero que isto aconteça hoje. Amo você._".

Emily leu a mensagem três vezes. Absorveu cada palavra e sentiu cada emoção que ele lhe queria transmitir. Como ele fazia falta neste momento! Quis responder a mensagem, mas não tinha palavras… "Te amo" era a única coisa que queria dizer, "mil vezes te amo", mas não podia.

Estava na hora.

- Pronta, Em? – perguntou Rossi.

Emily deixou seu telefone, olhou-se pela milésima vez no espelho para verificar se não havia nada para arrumar, suspirou e finalmente se voltou para responder.

- Pronta;

- Sorte, Emily. Te vejo lá fora. – Disse Reid dando-lhe um último sorriso.

Emily e Rossi ficaram sós. Ela não se atrevia a lhe perguntar nada. Ele lhe estendeu a mão e ela a tomou na mesma hora. Estava na hora. Saíram juntos. Ele lhe sorrio e a tomou nos braços com força. Ela tomou isto como seu único apoio. Os convidados voltaram seu olhar para eles. Rossi sorria e ela tentou sorrir também. Procurou novamente entre os convidados.

- Ele não está aqui. – Rossi sussurrou mal movendo os lábios.

- Quem? – Ela tentou disfarçar com voz bem baixa e sem deixar de sorrir.

- Hotch. E, acredite, eu tentei.

- Não importa, Dave. – Disse, mas não pode evitar apertar seu braço com a resposta. A menos de quinze passos Mick a esperava.

- Lamento que seja assim, Emily. E lamento que tenha desistido.

- O que? Ninguém desistiu de nada, Dave. – Sussurrou. – Não entendo o que quer dizer.

- Luta pelo amor até as ultimas conseqüências ou o deixa ir.

Emily, então, entendeu a mensagem de Hotch e pela primeira vez voltou para olhar Rossi com ar confuso. Mas ele manteve a expressão serena. Pararam. Rossi olhou ao redor por um segundo, ela achou ter visto por um centésimo de segundo que lançou um olhar desaprovador para Mick. Logo voltou a olhá-la e deu-lhe um sorriso.

- Fará o certo, Em.

Deu-lhe um beijo na fronte e dirigiu-se ao seu lugar, entre JJ e Morgan. Emily e Mick se olharam.

Era hora. Tudo estava pronto, estavam frente a frente.

Era hora. O juiz começou seu discurso.

A contagem regressiva terminara.

Continua...


	20. Cap 20 - Segundos

**20- Segundos...**

E estava ali. Durante alguns instantes quase não acreditou, a surpresa quase não a deixava respirar. Olhou Mick, ele sorria sem dúvidas, convicto de sua decisão. Isto a confundia, era difícil acreditar que alguém pudesse estar totalmente seguro neste momento.

O juiz começou a falar, tentou concentrar-se nele o máximo possível, mas não conseguia. Olhou disfarçadamente ao redor, tentando não mover a cabeça. Pode distinguir ao lado de Mick seu chefe e alguns de seus familiares que não lembrava quem eram, mas que estavam na primeira fila apoiando-o. Do outro lado, numa fila perfeita, estavam JJ e Garcia, próximas das lágrimas, seguidas de Rossi, sério e ansioso, Morgan e Reid, atrás deles estava sua mãe. Tudo parecia em ordem.

Mick a olhou e sorriu, tentou sorrir de volta. Ao vê-la tão nervosa, ele deu-lhe a mão, isto a reconfortou um pouco. Emily lembrou que Hotch costumava fazer isto, dar-lhe a mão para apoiá-la nos momentos difíceis, quando não havia espaço para outra mostra de afeto. Por estas atitudes havia descoberto nele seu melhor amigo há um par de anos atrás. Aaron Hotchner era seu melhor amigo, entreolhou para os lados novamente. Então, porque não estava ali? Era assim tão difícil para ele?

- Mick Rawson… - Escutou o Juiz dizendo.

Emily voltou a prestar atenção por um segundo, quem sabe quanto tempo levara divagando sobre outras coisas. O juiz perguntava algo formalmente e Mick colocava toda sua atenção nisto, ele iria se converter em seu marido. A imagem de Mick diante do juiz parecia extremamente solene e, também, estranha. Tanta segurança e felicidade num casamento, não lhe parecia muito razoável. Ou talvez fosse razoável, mas ela não se sentia deste modo. E Mick parecia tão solene neste instante.

- Aceito. – Ele disse.

Qual foi a pergunta? Emily não prestou atenção a ela, ainda que parecesse algo importante. Ah, claro! Perguntou a ele se queria se casar com ela. E ele havia aceitado, sem hesitar, sem tremores na voz, sem confusão. Era raro, no fundo era raríssimo e não estava certa de entender isto. Haviam saído somente por oito meses e ele estava convicto de se casar, apesar das culturas diferentes, ele inglês e ela americana, dela nunca ter falado muito sobre si mesma, de não se sentirem tão unidos assim ou de terem total confiança um no outro.

Era estranho, porque se casavam ou estavam juntos. Novamente pensou em Hotch, era a morte que os unia e isto soava horrível, mas o trabalho deles era relacionado com o mal, a dor e a morte, e fora ele que os unira na vida. Mas Hotch era seu melhor amigo e Mick era…

- Emily Prentiss.

Levantou a cabeça e olhou fixamente o juiz. Sim, definitivamente ele falava com ela. Iria lhe perguntar. Era sua vez de responder e esquecer todos os pensamentos de antes, sobre a morte, as decisões, sua equipe, sua família e seu melhor amigo ausente.

E aconteceu algo estranho…

Durante alguns instantes tudo se tornou claro. Emily sabia que era a hora da verdade, que já não havia como voltar atrás e talvez nunca tivesse existido esta opção. Era dela a ultima palavra. Que já estava ali e não podia mudar as coisas, que usava o vestido branco e havia decidido isto mais de dois meses atrás.

Sabia perfeitamente o quê o juiz estava falando e tudo que falava lhe soava muito solene, era realmente importante e iria lembrar-se das palavras pelo resto de sua vida. Era muito pouco tempo, pouco segundos, que lhe davam para tomar a decisão que iria mudar o resto de sua vida.

Sabia que tinham quase sessenta pares de olhos fixos nela, nenhum deles de Hotch. Que todos também contavam os últimos segundos, que nos últimos meses estavam certos do que aconteceria e só esperavam que ela agisse. E ela estava realmente disposta a lhes dar o que queriam.

Também sabia que Mick era um bom homem, que estava totalmente disposto a se casar com ela, que nunca mais iria traí-la sob nenhuma circunstancia. Ele poderia fazê-la feliz, realmente poderia… Porque era capaz de fazer feliz a muitas pessoas no mundo.

E por isto finalmente respondeu…

Continua...


	21. Cap 21 - A última palavra

**21- A última palavra**

…- Aceito. – Afirmou Emily por fim, sem hesitação alguma e sentiu como se tivesse esperado a vida inteira para dizer esta palavra.

Os presentes quase transbordaram de alegria com a resposta afirmativa, parecendo que esperavam a muito tempo por ela também, mais do que qualquer um poderia ter acreditado. Após mais algumas palavras, com calma e alegria ao mesmo tempo, os noivos se beijaram e um imenso estrondo de aplausos e gritos ecoou pelo lugar.

JJ, com os olhos inundados de lágrimas, emocionada como somente a melhor amiga da noiva poderia estar, exibia o maior sorriso do mundo. Considerando tudo que ocorrera antes, sua amiga acabara de se casar. Era o momento mais brilhante que tinha em meses. Ao seu lado, Garcia não parava de chorar e rir de emoção. A emoção havia ganhado. Sem perceber, as duas suspiraram aliviadas, porque estavam certas de que nada de errado iria acontecer, tudo estava exatamente onde deveria estar.

Morgan passou algumas notas para Reid com resignação, mas sem deixar de sorrir abertamente do que acontecia. Não podia acreditar que acabara de ver uma de suas melhores amigas casar. Reid sorria e olhava Emily sorrir também. Era um alivio para todas as tensões que se acumularam nos últimos tempos em suas vidas. Recebeu o dinheiro de Morgan e não pode evitar se alegrar por acertar as previsões que trazia no fundo de sua mente.

- Como sempre, você ganha gênio. Não posso acreditar!

- Não duvide, Morgan. Nunca duvidei, era o que ela queria.

Rossi, que negava até este momento o quão emotivo era, achava que iria chorar também. Ignorando as apostas de seus companheiros, caminhou até onde estava Strauss quase com humor brincalhão. Olhou os noivos e sorriu amplamente. Era justo e necessários que as coisas terminassem bem.

- Está sorrindo, Erin? – Perguntou com ironia.

- Quieto! Sou humana, não um monstro. Gosto de casamentos.

- Obviamente, mas neste caso…

- Não comece… - Disse ela sem perder o sorriso que contagiava todos os presentes. – O bem estar da sua equipe me interessa, todos sabem disto. Tanto que me convidaram para o casamento.

- Pensei que iria se opor a ele. – Argumentou ele. – Se agarrar as regras do Bureau.

- Era inevitável. – Ela respondeu. – Tem coisas com as quais não se pode lutar.

Enquanto isto, alheios a todos os pensamentos que cruzavam as cabeças de seus convidados, os noivos se separaram somente para voltar a se beijar, motivados pela animação geral de seu público, que continuava aplaudindo. Era o momento ideal, feliz, relaxado, eufórico, brilhante, comunitário e privado. Eram muitas coisas inimagináveis que não tinham palavras para dizer.

No meio da alegria reinante, ao final da cerimônia e após os múltiplos abraços de seus convidados, Emily sentia-se embriagada. Tudo era diferente, sentia-se a mesma, mas também diferente. Talvez fosse por toda a alegria que havia ao seu redor, mas não podia evitar pensar que tinha tomado a decisão correta. Num momento tinha abraçado Reid e ele sussurrara ao seu ouvido "Você fez o certo" e ela sentia que realmente era assim.

E os sorrisos gerais confirmavam exatamente isto, "você fez o certo".

Também era exatamente isto que sentia dentro de si, que tinha feito o que devia. Depois da milionésima foto com o milionésimo convidado, pegaram suas mãos e a surpreenderam com um beijo. Ela riu.

- Estamos casados. – Emily disse quando achou as palavras novamente, pois se sentia radiante e surpresa.

- Claro que sim, querida. Tivemos que esperar muito, mas finalmente estamos juntos. – Hotch lhe respondeu pegando-lhe pela cintura.

- Amo você.

- Também te amo.

E ficaram embriagados com a certeza de que nada os separaria.

**N.A**: Que aconteceu? Acho que querem saber. No próximo capitulo as explicações. Não esqueçam: elogios, criticas, reclamações. Aceitamos tudo!


	22. Cap 22 - Flash Back

**22 - Flash Back**

- Não posso... – Sussurrou tão baixinho que ninguém entendeu o que disse.

Emily sentiu que o mundo desabava aos seus pés. Estava se sentindo um pouco enjoada. Esta sensação era a única coisa que sentia em meio a todo o caos. Repentinamente, sem prever, seus joelhos fraquejaram. Mick, tomado pela surpresa sequer moveu-se para ajudá-la, Rossi foi mais rápido. Chegou a seu lado quando caiu de joelhos no chão. Um murmúrio generalizado se fez ouvir.

- Em? – Ela não conseguia distinguir quem falava. – Está bem?

- Precisa de um segundo para respirar antes de continuar?

Precisava? Tentou levantar-se, mas se sentia estranha. Teve um minuto de clareza, Mick podia sim fazê-la feliz, a ela e a muitas pessoas. Mas não queria que fosse assim, queria que fosse alguém somente para ela. Que só pudesse fazer a ela feliz e ser feliz com ela. Respirou e olhou ao seu redor. Mick permanecia junto dela, completamente aturdido. JJ e Garcia se aproximaram preocupadas. Morgan tentava acalmar aos demais convidados, para Emily tivesse espaço. Rossi a segurava. Trocou um olhar co ele, que sorriu levemente. Rossi entendia.

- Emily?

Quantas oportunidades existem de ser "feliz para sempre"? Não muitas! Não porque acreditasse que havia uma pessoa indicada para cada uma, isto lhe parecia um exagero injusto, mas sim porque acreditava que sabemos quando encontramos a pessoa que nem sabíamos que procurávamos. E ela, neste momento decisivo, mais pálida do que nunca, achou que tinha encontrado isto. Não sabia se ria ou chorava.

Buscou seus amigos com o olhar, tinham feito tanto por ela, estavam a seu lado. Cada um a seu modo estava ao seu lado, para enfrentar qualquer coisa. A pessoa que tinha encontrado não estava ali, sentia isto. Tirou o anel do dedo com cuidado e estendeu a mão para Mick.

- Me perdoe. – Disse por fim. – Mas merecemos algo melhor do que isto. – Fechou os olhos por um instante e logo andou para a saída.

Por alguns momentos a surpresa fez com que os presentes fossem incapazes de se mover, por isto Emily não encontrou resistência a sua saída. Quando se passaram alguns segundos, Mick olhou um tanto assustado ao seu redor e esboçou uma tentativa de seguir Emily, mas JJ o deteve.

- Não... Preciso ir atrás dela. – Queixou-se ele. – Ela seria minha esposa, ainda pode ser...

- Não entende? Terei que lhe explicar? A vi lidar com sua traição e com a dela também. E agora também vejo...

- As coisas podem mudar.

- Não vê, Mick? – JJ perdeu a sutileza. – Ela nunca iria se casar com você. Não iria se comprometer realmente.

- Não iria se comprometer com ninguém que não fosse Aaron Hotchner. – Completou Reid ao seu lado.

À volta deles tudo era caos. Mick se aproximou de onde estava sua família e a amigos, que não pareciam nada contentes. JJ esperou um pouco para que a multidão se acalmasse e deixasse de protestar e perguntar, para desaparecer daquele lugar e ir para o quarto onde haviam preparado Emily, mas ela não estava lá. Tinha ido. Ia ligar para ela quando viu que seu celular estava sobre a mesa. Como iria encontrá-la? Onde teria ido? JJ pegou o celular de Emily e encontrou a mensagem de Hotch, o que a fez entender um pouco do que havia se passado ali. Rossi entrou após ela e sondou o lugar com um olhar.

- Não está aqui. – Disse JJ. – Nem esteve.

- Era esperado. – Ele respondeu. – Garcia está com a mãe dela agora, Morgan foi para sua casa caso ela decida voltar para lá, Reid disse que iria percorrer a redondeza, mas acho que não iremos encontrá-la nestes lugares.

- Tem muita gente chateada, é algo incompreensível para todos.

- Na verdade não é…. – Ele disse. – Vou verificar se está bem. – No mesmo instante ligou para Hotch, que atendeu depois de alguns toques.

- Hotchner.

- Ela está ai?

- Que? Quem? – Hotch parecia confuso. – Emily?

- Quem mais poderia ser? – Rossi disse exasperado e lendo a mensagem no celular de Emily que JJ lhe mostrava. – Ela está com você, Aaron?

- Não, deve estar se casando até onde sei.

- Ela fugiu, Aaron.

- Ela… - Ele estava surpreso.

- Fugiu, não se casou. – Rossi esclareceu com um leve sorriso.

- Te Ligo depois.

Hotch desligou o telefone, pegou seu celular e as chaves do carro. Emily não casou. Não podia acreditar, tinha que ter certeza. Depois de tudo que tinham passado ela tinha decidido não se casar, e não tinha certeza de onde entrava na história. Precisava vê-la. Qual o caminho mais certo de encontrá-la? A conhecia, a queria, poderia encontrá-la em qualquer lugar.

…

Não era algo que se esperava, nem ela podia acreditar no que fizera. Depois de tudo tinha se convencido, pela opinião de outras pessoas, que se casar era a melhor opção. De repente, do nada, deixara tudo para trás. Pensando bem, para que esta corrida doida? Estava só, caminhando sem rumo, sem seus pertences, elegante demais para a redondeza.

Andara por um tempo como se soubesse para onde iria, como se o vestido branco fosse algo de uso normal. Finalmente, sentou-se num banco solitário em um parque. Suspirou, parecia que ia chover. Tinha fugido do casamento, de seu casamento. Pela primeira vez compreendeu o que isto significava e não estava certa de que era algo bom. Tinha fugido de seu casamento e estava esperando que isto mudasse alguma coisa.

Perto dali um carro estacionou e seus sentidos a colocaram atenta, sem saber exatamente porque.

- Emily!

Ele a estava procurando e a havia encontrado.

Continua...


	23. Final - 85 dias para o casamento

**Final - 85 dias para o casamento**

Quando ela o abraçou o começou a chorar, não apenas porque tinha fugido de seu casamento, desfeito os planos de muita gente, descoberto que realmente não amava Mick deste jeito, ou porque tinha confundido todas as pessoas de quem gostava, mas também porque ele era a única pessoa com a qual se sentia capaz de se libertar de tudo isto.

Chorava, porque tudo isto a assustava. Que tipo de pessoa fazia isto? Fugira sem se preocupar com os sentimentos dos outros, o que era algo tremendamente egoísta. Como podia ser tão egoísta? Como não pensara em como seria para os outros? Mas, o mais curioso era que, mesmo com estes pensamentos desordenados em sua cabeça, nada disto importava enquanto estava nos braços dele.

- Não me casei. – Disse por fim, separando-se dele.

- Eu sei.

- Como me encontrou?

- Não sei. – respondeu olhando-a. – Dave me ligou e eu… Só queria te encontrar, não tinha ideia de onde você estava.

- Não importa. Você me achou. Estava me procurando e achou. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Sempre estou te procurando.

- Pois agora me encontrou. – Olhou-o fixamente. – Não me casei, Aaron. Entende isto? Percebe que acabei de fugir de meu casamento, com tudo pronto e na hora de dizer aceito?

- Acho que percebo e me alegro.

- Eu esperava que me buscasse. Não me casei… pensei em você.

- Eu sei, quis ir por você. Amo tanto você, Emily.

- Então?

- Então… o que? – Perguntou confuso.

- Vai demorar muito para me pedir que case com você, Aaron Hotchner?

Ele sorriu e a beijou mil vezes, tomando-a em seus braços. Claro que ia pedi-la, não queria que nada voltasse a separá-los. Levou-a para casa, a partir deste momento a queria sempre com ele.

Batiam insistentemente na porta, ele queria descansar e ignorar o resto do mundo por pelo menos este dia inteiro. Mas sabia que não era possível, ainda haviam pontas soltas para amarrar e não podia se dar o luxo de deixar pequenos detalhes nublarem sua felicidade. E, como seria de se esperar, toda sua equipe estava a porta.

- Ola, Hotch! – Saudou Reid. – Podemos entrar?

- Garoto não pergunte, apenas entre. – Empurrou Rossi.

Os amigos, ainda com as elegantes roupas usadas no casamento, entraram no apartamento calmamente. Sorriam, mesmo sem saber totalmente o porque, estavam esperando que todas as coisas se resolvessem magicamente. Mas não podiam ser videntes, por mais competentes que fossem, e tiveram que perguntar para finalmente saber.

- Está aqui? – Animou-se Rossi.

- Sim.

- Que alivio! – Garcia não pode evitar dizer.

- Realmente, é a primeira boa noticia que tenho hoje. – Completou Morgan.

- Ela está bem? – JJ preocupou-se.

- Sim, somente estava exausta. Tudo isto acabou com ela. Se quiser falar com ela, está no quarto e acho que está acordada.

- Obrigada! – JJ disse já se dirigindo para onde a amiga estava.

Enquanto JJ desaparecia no quarto fez-se silencio na sala. Rossi levantou-se e foi servir uns drinques para o time, Hotch sorriu e Garcia aproveitou o momento para seguir JJ. Os homens ficaram sozinhos na sala, e todos beberam um gole, numa espécie de brinde silencioso.

-Então?

- Então o que? – Hotch respondeu com a sensação de já ter tido esta conversa.

- O que acontece agora com vocês? – Perguntou Morgan.

- Vai convidá-la para sair e pedi-la em casamento?

- Não. – A resposta firme de Hotch os deixou surpresos e confusos por um momento. – Porque já pedi.

- Era isto que queria ouvir! – Disse Rossi rindo. – Muito bem feito, minhas felicitações.

- Ainda não disse a resposta dela. – Disse Hotch ao receber o abraço de Rossi.

- Estamos todos aqui… - Disse Reid feliz. – Isto não torna a resposta óbvia?

Durante um momento ficaram tão felizes que esqueceram de falar em voz baixa porque as garotas estavam somente a uma porta deles. Depois de uns segundos elas saíram do quarto. Emily ainda usava o vestido branco, mas tinha tirado os enfeites e os acessórios, transformando-o em um simples vestido branco. Deu um sorriso cheio de significados, alivio, duvidas, suplica, como se q uisesse lhes explicar algo que lhes devia.

- Olá princesa. – Saudou Morgam. – Que bom te encontrar.

- Lamento ter deixado as coisas ficarem assim… Sem lhes dizer nada!- Tentou se desculpar.

- Não se preocupe, Emily. – Disse Reid levantando-se. – Não nos deve nada. Fez o que tinha que fazer, está bem e isto é que importa. – Abraçou sua amiga com força.

- Obrigada, Spencer.

- Hey, não vale. – Morgan se queixou brincando. – Também quero abraço.

Emily riu com o comentário, separou-se de Reid e abraçou Morgan. O resto dos amigos sorria e Hotch apenas olhava para Emily.

- Não vai fugir se você parar de olhá-la. – Rossi murmurou para Hotch.

- Eu sei, eu só… - Hotch quis se justificar. – Gosto que esteja aqui.

- Ela não irá. – Com um tom brincalhão. – Pelo menos um de vocês lutou até o final.

- A amo ainda mais por isto.

- Hey, chega de segredinhos vocês dois! – Chamou JJ – Acho que o dia merece um brinde especial, para celebrar.

- Porque não me casei? – Emily estranhou.

- Não exatamente. – Justificou a amiga.

- Porque vai se casar! – Disse Morgan.

Emily sorriu e voltou a olhar Hotch, que estava visivelmente feliz com a aprovação total do time. Trocaram sorrisos. Não tinha ideia de como, nos últimos quinze dias, tinham conseguido se entender, completar e se precisar deste jeito. Como as coisas mudaram, depois de tanto tempo trabalhando juntos, foram nos últimos minutos que aceitaram a intensidade do que sentiam. E gostavam demais desta descoberta e aceitação. Gostavam de se sentir assim.

_ Então, brindemos ao casamento. – Disse Morgan distribuindo taças a todos. – O qual também espero ser convidado.

- Claro que sim! – Emily o abraçou. – Até padrinho pode ser desta vez.

- Era o que queria ouvir, princesa.

Ergueram suas taças em sinal de brinde, desejando sinceramente que fossem tão felizes quanto já demonstravam ser. Cada um deles tinha, desde a manhã, um desejo secreto de que ela não se casasse com Mick, de no final ela e Hotch assumissem o que sentiam um pelo outro e terminassem com aquela farsa.

Quando finalmente o grupo se retirou, Emily e Hotch ficaram sozinhos, silenciosos, olhando a noite pela janela, mil coisas vagando em suas mentes. Abraçaram-se neste mesmo silencio cúmplice, como se não se atrevessem a perguntar o que aconteceria depois, como temendo acordar de um sonho maravilhoso. Como ele poderia ter certeza de que ela não teria medo e fugiria dele, como fugira de Mick? Como ela saberia que ele era o homem certo e que poderia confiar nele por inteiro?

- Já pensou para quando quer o casamento? – Ele se arriscou a perguntar.

- Não... Ainda tenho muitas desculpas a dar e esclarecer muitas coisas sobre o que aconteceu hoje. Isto pode demorar. Quanto você pode esperar?

- Não sei... Até amanhã, talvez uns cinco minutos, talvez por toda a vida. Amo você, posso te esperar.

Emily deu uma risadinha e se aconchegou nele. Sentia-se totalmente segura. Ele a apertou contra si, ela era tudo que queria, junto com seu filho formavam o centro de seu mundo, e a perspectiva de ter os dois era alentadora.

- Que acha de daqui a dois meses, Aaron?

- Acho que seria o ideal... Não vai fugir, né?

- Não. – Ela deu-lhe um beijo. – Não irei a lugar nenhum, ficarei com você. – estas foram suas ultimas palavras antes de se perder totalmente nos braços dele.

Como ele poderia ter certeza de que ela não teria medo e fugiria dele, como fugira de Mick? Como ela saberia que ele era o homem certo e que poderia confiar nele por inteiro? Na verdade não tinham como saber, mas a partir deste momento passaram a entender que valia a pena arriscar-se. Não se casariam porque fosse a coisa certa a fazer ou o esperado, mas sim porque simplesmente era o que mais queriam no mundo.

**FIM**

**N.A. Termina por aqu****i****. Que acharam?Gostaram? Não? Todos os comentários são bem vindos. Obrigada a todos que, sem me conhecer, tiraram alguns minutos para ler a loucuras que escrevo. Um abraço a todos!**

N.T: Espero que tenham gostado, assim como gostei desta história. Por gostar tanto do que escreve a Petit Nash é que me dispus a traduzir suas fisc. Todos os comentário serão repassados para a autora.


End file.
